Tears to Shed
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: Gentaro Kisaragi was reborn as the Serpent-bearer, his life now in dedication to Ophiuchus. However, there is still emotional baggage that the teen must vent before he can fully dedicate himself to the cause of destruction and despair. The road to emptying his heart and mind of his past will be difficult, but Gentaro is forever loyal to his master.
1. Friendship

**Tears to Shed**

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Rated; T

Summary: Gentaro was revived by Ophiuchus and renamed the Serpent-bearer. However, there is emotional baggage that needs to be opened and released before Gentaro can truly fulfill his master's wishes. The wounds are still fresh, but with time, the Serpent-bearer shall shed his skin and become anew.

Note: Takes place inbetween VIII Maiden Name and IX Name Tag of "Horseshoes and Hand-grenades"

**I: 6-18-9-5-14-4-19-8-9-16**

"_I know that I am dead...yet it seems as if I have some tears to shed."_

_-Emily, Corpse Bride_

There were only two times that a man should cry: when he lost his wallet, or when he was dumped.

Gentaro Kisaragi brushed that thought away with a snarl. What a ridiculous and pathetic notion for men to only cry over such trivial things. Men should be able to cry when they needed to cry, and no one should say that they couldn't. He cried over many things in his life. He cried as he saw his parents die at an early age, howled when he heard the stories of how a friend of his was going through tough times, and shed one single tear over the beauty of space.

Nowadays, emotional things like that were nothing more than nuisances. Being revived into a state called Life-after-Death by an ancient serpent named Ophiuchus could do that to you. The words that Ophiuchus whispered into his ear were better than any food, drink or drug that could pass his lips.

In the cemetery where his parents were buried, Gentaro looked at the faces of his mother and father smiling back at him. It had been so long since he came and visited them, evident by the bouquet of wilted flowers drooping inside of a ceramic vase he painted back in the fifth grade. A look of guilt and sorrow appeared on his face before it was replaced with one filled with peace and contentment. He was not going to disappoint his parents; he was going to make them proud of his work. It was what they would want, after all.

"_The darkness has healed your body and soul, my Serpent-bearer,"_ Ophiuchus murmured in Gentaro's mind. _"You are now a stronger, wiser, and better being than who you were in the past. Your past is nothing to you now. You have a present and future as my willing Serpent-bearer."_

"Yes, master," said Gentaro, sitting down and closing his eyes. With him dead, there was no need to take deep breaths of evening air. Instead, he meditated, his hands resting over his feet. "Thank you for bringing me back into existence. Thank you for taking my heart and its disgusting _human_ emotions away. It was only distracting me from my true destiny."

"_Your heart is so pure, Serpent-bearer, but your emotions are still there. They're bottled up inside your mind, tethering you to your humanity, anchoring you to your mortal possessions. They must be destroyed so that you can truly become one with me and fulfill your calling. The sooner we begin this, the sooner the pain shall cease to be a burden on us both."_

"Then let us begin the severing of these ties, Master." Gentaro opened his eyes, revealing pools of darkness that showed no signs of light. He raised a hand into the air, letting Ophiuchus nuzzle against it before speaking. "Where shall we begin?"

"_Let us start with your precious little Club; the one that had your so-called 'friends' and the memories of your most recent friendship..."_

"Friends..." Gentaro whispered, rolling the word off of his tongue. There was something both familiar and foreign to that word. "Friends..."

"_Yes, Serpent-bearer. The 'friends' who betrayed you and left you to die. Are all friends like that? Do they deliberately let other friends die at the hands of their so-called enemies? It seems that it's the trend with all human-kind, doesn't it?_

Gentaro winced, feeling something pounding against his skull. He saw smiling faces and people shaking hands with him. He saw the hands form signals and signs, a handshake of some sorts. He saw himself on the moon's surface, jumping up and down for joy. Something fell down his eye...it was a single tear. He placed a hand where the tear fell and looked at it in shock and confusion.

"_Humanity cannot keep these bonds on them forever. Friendships grow, friendships die. Friendships can change when one person decides to think for themselves. That is what happened to you: one person decided to think for himself, and everyone else followed. You were all alone in the end."_

"I was..." Gentaro nodded his head, curling his hand into a fist. "No one came to my side. No one came to comfort me. No one rescued me. I was all alone in the darkness until you came. Master, you saved me from my loneliness. I am indebted to you forever more."

"_Would that be considered friendship, Serpent-bearer? The bonds we share are so deep. We cannot co-exist without one another: I give you the power to walk amongst the humans, and you give me the means to enact my will against the world."_

"No, that is not friendship. That is the bond we share between Master and Serpent-bearer and nothing more." Gentaro felt more tears fall down his cheeks. "It is nothing more than a Master and servant living together peacefully. We are not friends...we're...just us."

"_You are crying, Serpent-bearer," _said Ophiuchus, collecting the tears with his forked tongue. _"Why is that? Do you still harbor feelings of companionship? Do you want to return to the 'friends' you once knew? The 'friends' that kept you company while you mourned your parents' death?"_

The scenery faded into darkness deep within the recesses of his mind. Gentaro stood up and looked around, recalling the empty space. This was the same darkness where he first met Ophiuchus, where he discarded his old self for the new him that was known as the Serpent-bearer. He felt his master slither around him, telling the words that soothed his soul.

"_Your memories are full of lies. These friends never liked you in the first place. They only pitied you and your stupid speeches of sincerity and serenity. You never gained those one thousand friends in-between your parents' death and your entrance into Amanogawa High. No, those people felt sorry for you and your naivety and innocence and didn't want to make you suffer anymore than you needed to. Pity isn't friendship and vice versa. You never had any friends to begin with. You were always alone."_

"Was I? I..." Gentaro shook his head and placed a hand on his head. It was like he was suffering from brain freeze-there was this numbing pain that was growing inside him, ready to let loose. "I had friends...didn't I? I couldn't have been all alone for the past ten years..."

Ophiuchus blinked. His control on his Serpent-bearer was starting to falter. He let out a low hiss as he began to speak once more.

"_No. After your parents died, you lost everything. You have your grandfather to keep an eye on you, but how much longer? How long will he be able to tend to your needs of companionship? How long until...you're all alone again?"_

More tears fell down Gentaro's cheeks as he clutched his chest. Even though he no longer had a heart, he still felt pain there...he still felt like crying his heart out.

"I don't want to be alone! I don't want to be ALONE!" Gentaro sobbed, his face twisted in agony. "Please Master...I hate being alone! I want to be with people! Why does it have to be like this?!"

"_I understand that you are confused as to what is going on, Serpent-bearer. However, you are not alone. You have me to keep you company. As long as I'm around, your heart will always have someone that will keep you company. Your heart resonates within my body; we are one forever and ever."_

Gentaro continued to cry his tears as a smile graced his lips. He felt his master's body and mind in his own, comforting his shivering and trembling form. He ran his hands all over Ophiuchus's scaly head and stared into the sinister serpent's large eyes. Those red pools of light began to calm and soothe his mind, telling him that there was no need to feel lonely. All he ever needed was right there...

"_But..." _Ophiuchus continued, gathering the tears with his forked tongue. _"If you want other people to keep you company...I shall be happy to oblige. Come, my little Serpent-bearer. Let us go and prepare for Kyoto. Apep and the Serpent of Obsidian Knives should be done with our little Mockingbird at this time. They'll be preparing her for her curtain call, and it shall be a splendid one for all to see."_

"Yes Master," Gentaro wiped the tears off of his face and stood up. "There will be more time to let go of my emotions later. I -no, _we- _have a job to do."

The darkness disappeared as he found himself in front of his parents' graves once more. He took the photographs of his mother and father and placed a kiss on their foreheads. Then, he set them back down and walked away, preparing for the day ahead of him.


	2. Sea Salt

**Tears to Shed**

**II: 19-5-1 19-1-12-20**

"_The cure for anything is salt water: sweat, tears or the sea."_

_-Isak Dinesen_

"I'm hungry."

Kengo turned to see Jiro Inseki clutching his stomach. Once a corpse, Gentaro and Ophiuchus spread their mercy and grace to give him new life and a new name, the Serpent of Obsidian Knives. Currently, this serpent was resting on the couch, a hand on his stomach. This made Kengo question something: if Jiro was already dead, why did he proclaim that he needed food?

"Have you been eating anything prior to Master Ophiuchus bringing you back to life?" asked Kengo, tracing the golden snake necklace around his neck with a finger.

"No, I was in a goddamn coma for who knows how fucking long," Jiro spat out. He sat up and snarled. "No thanks to Ryusei Sakuta and his 'I had to kill someone in order to save you, but I really didn't care about whether you lived or not' mentality. Fuck Ryusei; fuck him _so much._"

"Sakuta," Kengo repeated, curling his fists. That was the name of the one who killed the Serpent-bearer and brought so much strife to him. However, at the same time, he brought Ophiuchus into existence, bringing both Jiro and Kengo himself into worshiping their new lord. It was still a hassle to mention that name though—just thinking about Ryusei made the Serpent-bearer's blood boil having to remember the man who instigated this madness.

"Is there anything I can eat in this place?" asked Jiro, standing up. "It feels like I can eat a horse."

"How about a Pegasus or some fresh and frozen crab legs?"

"That sounds delicious! Do you have any of those things in your fridge?"

"No. But maybe some roast swan will fill your appetite until tomorrow. Then you'll probably be able to wash it down with some cockroach consommé and melon soda. Nah, that soup would probably be pretty crunchy and filled with dirt and grime and give you an aftertaste of 'jerkass principal' for the next couple of days."

Jiro just laughed and tackled Kengo onto the floor with a grin on his face. Their noses lightly touched as he added, "Did I mention that you have a wicked sense of humor?"

"Do I?" Kengo smirked, tugging onto Jiro's hair. "Maybe I can make you laugh in a different way?"

"And how is the Serpent of Chaos going to make the Serpent of Obsidian Knives laugh?"

"Well," Kengo rose onto his knees and then pushed Jiro onto the floor. "Why don't you give me your knives and let's see if I can tickle you when I start stabbing your fingers one by one?"

Jiro let out another laugh and sat up, wrapping his arms around Kengo's neck and stroking his hair. "You are so evil when you say things like that. I love you."

"Love you back."

The sound of a loud hiss caught their attention. In a plume of shadows, Gentaro stepped forward, his face covered by the hood of his black jacket. From the looks of things, he looked as if he had been crying for quite some time.

"Serpent-bearer," said Kengo, kneeling in front of Gentaro. "How was your trip to the cemetery?"

"Depressing," Gentaro replied wiping a stray tear in his eye. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh high and mighty Serpent-bearer," Jiro went to Gentaro's side and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You don't need to cry anymore. Apep and I are here to ensure your well-being. However...I am feeling quite peckish."

"Ah, that's right. You were dead when I found you." Gentaro lightly removed Jiro's hands off of him as he sat down on the couch. He lazily looked at his two...accomplices staring back at him and asked, "What would you like to eat?"

"What would our master desire?" asked Kengo. "Is there a place that sparks a memory in your mind? Something that would make you feel happy inside knowing that you had something precious within your grasp?"

Gentaro hesitated and felt something pound in his head. It was another memory, but this concerned his mother and him. They were eating bowls of ramen, all dressed up for the winter holidays and their cheeks rosy with laughter and merriment. Painted onto the white bowls were little striped lambs dozing off. He felt the tears fall down his eyes...

"Stripe Sheep..." He murmured, resisting the urge to let the tears fall. "I...remember..."

"_The comfort of food and the memories it brings can always make one cry..._" Ophiuchus hissed within Gentaro's mind. _"It's amazing how a simple roll of bread and butter can make even the strongest man weep tears of joy. However, you're not eating to make you feel happy; you're eating because it allows you to survive. If you have attachment to a simple bowl of rice or a glass of water that touches your lips, then you are clearly labeled insane, Serpent-bearer."_

Gentaro slowly nodded his head, blinking to let the tears fall onto the ground. He wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve and stood up.

"Come," he told Kengo and Jiro. "We're heading off to eat; I'll pay for us."

"Really, Serpent-bearer? Dressed as we are?" Jiro stared at the red and yellow scales covering his hands and then to the Egyptian attire Kengo had on him. "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry," Gentaro smiled as he crossed his arms into an 'x'. "All you have to do is say the magic word. Let's get ready, my fellow serpents. It's feeding time."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Look at those three..."

"They're so handsome!"

"The one in the middle is their leader, right?"

The female patrons of the Stripe Sheep Ramen Restaurant looked in awe as the three male guests sat down. One had light brown hair and black eyes, dressed in a white striped blouse, black jacket, pants and a snake-like bracelet on his right wrist. Another had short brown hair and was dressed in white, wearing a shirt designed with red spider lily flowers and a golden snake necklace wrapped around his neck. The last male had black hair streaked with red and yellow along with a red jacket and pants, adorned with a fur trim. It was if the restaurant was greeted by three teen idols.

"Are you sure this was necessary?" asked Kengo. He looked at the white jacket with disgust. "I look so sleazy in this suit."

"It's not like you're going to be dressed like this all the time," Jiro laughed, twirling a strand of red hair around his little finger. "All the girls would love to get into your pants, Utahoshi. Be glad; I highly doubt you had that type of reaction back at school, right? Right?."

"Well, there was this one time a girl gave me a letter. I tossed it aside without even opening it."

"Ooh, Apep's a heart-breaker," Jiro giggled. "What do you think, Serpent-bearer? Do you think Apep's one to have girls swoon over him with delight?"

"I wouldn't know that for certain," Gentaro answered, reading from the menu. The bowls of ramen and other assorted bowls of noodle soups were appetizing, but he just flipped through the menu with a hint of boredom. "I just retrieved that letter from the water, acting like such a complete and utter idiot about how guys like Apep shouldn't disregard someone else's _feelings_."

A waitress came to their table, handing the trio some chopsticks, glasses of ice water, a couple of napkins, and a bowl of salted soybeans. She blushed when she looked into Gentaro's eyes and quickly walked back into the kitchen, nearly tripping on herself. Gentaro didn't react as he took one of the soybean pods and began to eat. Jiro just leaned back and let out a sigh while Kengo just strummed his fingers on the table. The female patrons kept their eyes on the three from time to time, but the three basically ignored them. In about three minutes, the bowl of soybeans was halfway from being finished and Jiro was starting to fold his napkins into origami cranes. Kengo just groaned.

"This is boring," He noted. "Shouldn't we be worried about what our enemies are planning, Serpent-bearer? They're going to work overtime in order to kill us."

"And there's those stupid old guys trying to take away our fun," Jiro noted. "Man, they killed that stupid cockroach without even busting out the kicks and everything! You should've seen the look on his face when he got gutted like a fish by that Amazon."

"I can't wait to see what happens when he finally goes under. That principal made my life a living hell these past few weeks."

"At the rate this is going, Hayami will gladly give up all of his will to us in a few days," Gentaro replied, popping a soybean into his mouth. "And besides, we already went over the plan before we commanded Nonomura to send our little Odette back into her cage. There will be one or two hiccups—no thanks to my former...friends." He grimaced at the word. "But other than that, everything will go exactly as we planned."

"Does this mean I can squash Ryusei Sakuta like the little bug he is?" asked Jiro, a wide grin on his face. "Because I'd love to do so! That son of a bitch is gonna pay when I grind him to dust and-"

"Excuse me," Jiro, Kengo and Gentaro stared at the waitress who just arrived at their table. "Um...can I get your order?"

"One _tonkatsu_ ramen for Jiro, one _shoyu_ ramen for Kengo and a _shio_ ramen for me," Gentaro answered. He piled up the menus and handed it to the waitress. "Thank you."

The waitress, having scribbled down Gentaro's orders, took the menus under her arm and walked off. Gentaro sighed and stirred his water in his glass with a straw in hand.

"The Kamen Rider Club won't know what hit them," he said. "No, they won't notice a thing at all."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Fifteen minutes later, the three boys had their meals served. Jiro licked his lips in hunger before diving into his meal. Kengo just stirred the soup around with a spoon, watching the ingredients become blended with each rotation. Gentaro just took his time, slowly sipping his soup and concentrating on what he was tasting.

"It's too salty..." he replied, pushing the ramen away from him. "It's like drinking in my sorrow."

"It's the sodium," said Kengo, lightly tasting the _shio_ ramen. "Salt has been used since the beginning of time for preservation. It was used from drying basic meats to ensuring that the people in their sarcophagi wouldn't rot away so easily. Ancient Romans were allegedly paid with salt and there have been many wars that were waged over this little thing-" Kengo picked up the salt shaker and lightly sprinkled the salt into his bowl of ramen. "Isn't that so amazing?"

"So I guess we should take life with a grain of salt?" Jiro laughed as he knocked the salt shaker out of Kengo's hand, grains of salt spilling over the table top. "Oops...that's bad luck, isn't it?"

While Jiro tossed the spilled salt over his left shoulder and Kengo admonished his fellow serpent for knocking the salt shaker in the first place, Gentaro began to eat his ramen once more. As he took in the taste of the salty broth, a memory came to mind. It was him, standing in the secret clubhouse of the Kamen Rider Club, the Rabbit Hatch. There, he was with other people—his 'friends'. There was a girl with short brown hair, Miu Kazashiro, a boy with a neon hoodie and his hair pulled back with three rubber bands, JK, and a girl with long black hair doodling away at the far corner of the Rabbit Hatch, Tomoko Nozama. In that memory, he gave the suggestion about them heading off for Ramen since they were not needed for club duties.

_"Ramen?" asked Miu, looking a bit surprised. "Is that of any good?"_

_"You've never had ramen before in your life?" JK exclaimed a hand on Miu's shoulder. "Just what type of rich girl are you, Club Chairman? Isn't that a little—ow ow ow ow!"_

_Miu had placed JK in a choke-hold as Gentaro began to speak: "If tears are the seasoning of youth, then the soy sauce flavor of youth is ramen! Let's go Kamen Rider Club! We hunt...for RAMEN!"_

The soup spoon in Gentaro's hands clattered onto the floor. He then slammed fists onto the table and yelled, "ENOUGH!" The restaurant patrons turned to see Gentaro snarling for breath as he looked into his bowl of ramen. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration before fishing out slices of seaweed from the soup bowl and swallowing them quickly before he had a chance to taste its saltiness. He felt the tears falling down his eyes as he forced himself to eat his meal.

"Serpent-bearer," said Jiro, handing Gentaro a napkin. "Use these to wipe your tears. It's unlike the Serpent-bearer to openly weep in the public."

Gentaro took the napkin and dabbed his eyes to wipe the tears away. He crushed the napkin in his hand and placed another hand on his forehead.

"I hate crying," He whispered,, blinking his eyes to let the tears fall. "It's making me remember...it's making me feel _human_ again."

"It has only been at most a week since you were revived into this world," said Kengo. "You are still adjusting to being something not human. Your emotions will not go away overnight. It takes time for you to let go of everything."

"That's right," said Jiro. He bit deep into his tonkatsu before speaking once more. "Apep is saying that you'll need to work on crying everything out. Master Ophiuchus is helping you out, but you have to make that first step into letting go. Only through your actions will you eventually find inner peace."

"You're right," Gentaro lifted the bowl into his hands and raised it near his lips. Tipping it forward, he poured the broth into his mouth. This time, he didn't feel any sort of memory respond from the overflow of salty flavor touching his tastebuds. With a loud gulp, he set the bowl down, seeing that he drank at least three-fourths of the bowl's contents. Taking the napkin in Jiro's hand, he wiped the corners of his mouth before staring at the remaining noodles and chicken left at the bottom of the bowl.

"Even after all that, I'm still hungry," he replied. "It feels as if I want to pour my tears into this bowl and drink them all down."

Jiro and Kengo just smiled as they handed pushed their bowls to their master's side. Gentaro saw this and looked back at his serpents.

"Your happiness comes first, Serpent-bearer," said Kengo. "Do not worry about us. If you must drown in your sorrow, at least fill your stomach with food."

"And what about you, Jiro?" asked Gentaro. "You barely even touched your meal. You'll be hungry until tomorrow evening."

"I always have these," Jiro pushed the bowl of soybeans to his side of the table and took a pod into his mouth. "Just do what you need to do, Serpent-bearer. Everything will go according to plan."

For a sliver of a moment, a smile graced Gentaro's lips. He then nodded his head, said a quick prayer in thanks, and began to eat in silence.

* * *

Types of Ramen:

_Shoyu-_A ramen known for its soy-sauce flavored broth.

_Shio-_Ramen mostly flavored with salt.

_Tonkatsu-_Deep fried pork cutlet (note, there's a ramen known as Tonkotsu, which is pork-flavored broth)

* * *

**After some decision, I decided to create these little shorts as a way of answering a question: "What's Gentaro's character outside of Horseshoes and Hand-grenades?" I wanted to write scenarios as Gentaro struggled with his past and how he gives into the darkness of his heart and to Ophiuchus's will. I don't know if people are going to like this or not, but I'm going to play it by ear. I hope people get interested in this.**

**Anyway, a bit of an explanation as here: Stripe Sheep is actually the name of a 10 episode drama that Gentaro's actor (Sota Fukushi) starred in prior to Kamen Rider Fourze. Stripe Sheep is the show of a sleeping companion group that a woman named Shio runs with four men helping female clients to easily fall asleep. Gentaro played one of the main characters named Matthew, who dreams of becoming a screenwriter. Pretty nifty, hun?**

**Next time: What did Gentaro feel before he brainwashed his friends into forgetting him? Was that the real Gentaro Kisaragi inside talking? Did he, for that single moment, feel sorry for what he was about to do to his best friends?**

**Tears to Shed 3: Betrayal. **

**Gentaro still has his tears to shed, and many more emotions to let go.**


	3. Betrayal

**Tears to Shed**

Note: Takes place during I Revenge of "Horseshoes and Hand-grenades"

**III: 2-5-20-18-1-25-1-12**

"_Is it possible to succeed with any act of betrayal?"_

_-Jean Renoir_

Gentaro opened his eyes, seeing the harsh fluorescent lights of the Rabbit Hatch illuminating his surroundings. He slowly sat up, his mind trying to recollect what happened hours ago. There was a warehouse, and he was there fighting Aries Zodiarts as Kamen Rider Fourze in his Magnets States. Just as he was about to land the final blow and end the Zodiarts' tyrannical reign over Subaruboshi High, he was attacked.

That, unfortunately, was the hazy part. He recalled a blue and gold blur standing in-between him and Aries Zodiarts, wielding a staff. The blur was swift, swifter than he was, and it mercilessly attacked him with everything it had. The brawl eventually ended with a fist just an inch away from his heart, hesitating as if it did not want to kill him, and it connected. Gentaro collapsed onto the ground, feeling his heartbeat slow down, unable to let his human body continue. As he was lying on the ground, he remembered saying something...something important.

"_I think it's the first time you've ever been honest with me. I had the chance to face you head on and helped you out. I'm glad...even if it...killed me..."_

"Kisa...Gentaro," said a voice, snapping him from his thoughts. "You're alive. You're here..."

Gentaro slowly turned his gaze to the person who spoke his name. This person was around the same age as him, with short brown hair and dressed in a school uniform of a blue blazer and plaid pants. The person had a look of relief and utmost joy on his face, but Gentaro didn't understand why.

"Gentaro," the person repeated. "Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Gentaro tilted his head in curiosity. His mind was so foggy; he could barely remember anything else prior to the warehouse and those words. Why was he here in the first place? In fact, who was the one who killed him?

His thoughts were interrupted when he was hugged by an older man dressed in khaki pants, a blue striped buttoned blouse and suspenders. This man began to cry tears of joy as he ran a hand through Gentaro's hair.

"Kisaragi!" said the man, sobbing on his shoulder. "You're alive! Ryusei Sakuta didn't kill you! You're here and-"

Ryusei Sakuta...that name rang a bell in his mind. His eyes widened with realization. Images flashed through his head...images of a teenage boy with brown hair and dressed in a tan school uniform. Images of a Kamen Rider with a staff and dressed in blue and gold. Images of the Kamen Rider's fist punching his heart and causing him to die. They all lead to the same thing...they were the images of his killer.

"_Now you remember, don't you?" _A sibilant voice whispered in his head. _"This is why you have been revived...to enact revenge on the person who damned you. Ryusei Sakuta..."_

"Sakuta..." Gentaro repeated, the word leaving his lips. That's when everything dawned on him. Ryusei Sakuta was the cause of all of this suffering. He was the cause of all of his pain and tears.

"_That's right, Serpent-bearer. Ryusei Sakuta instigated this madness because he wanted to see you die. He hated you with every fiber of his being. He will never be a candidate for your friendship. He has only earned your hatred for him. Ryusei Sakuta must die."_

"Where is Ryusei Sakuta?" asked Gentaro, staring into the eyes of the teenager. No, if memory served him right, this teenager had a name. Their name was...Kengo Utahoshi. With that revelation, images of other people appeared in his head, people who were smiling and laughing and playing with him. They were his friends...

Friends...No, they weren't his friends at all. They left him to fend for himself while they watched the spectacle without a care in the world. They all deceived him in the end. That made him angry inside...he befriended them all and for what? To let himself die by a fatal punch to the heart? To have him pour out how happy he was to die so someone else could be happy?

He curled his hands into fists as he asked Kengo, "Where is he? And where are the others?"

"I don't know," Kengo ansered, shaking his head in reply. "The last time I saw Sakuta, he was still with the Aries Zodiarts and the other members of the Kamen Rider Club. I was the only one who actually managed to escape. Gentaro, are you..."

"Leave me be," Gentaro interrupted. "I have to do this on my own."

He gave both Kengo and Ohsugi- the name of the older man who hugged him earlier -an evil glare to entrap them. The three kept at their staring contest for a few more seconds while Gentaro saw his opponents' eyes slowly dimmed and their heads drooped. Gentaro blinked and noticed what he had done. A look of confusion and curiosity was on his face before he heard the hissing voice in his mind.

"_They are temporarily under my command," _said the voice. _"Now is the time to give them their commands. What do you have in store for these two?"_

Gentaro stared into the eyes of his entranced victims before smiling. He had so many ideas on how he could kill the people that betrayed him. Those people who he called friends would all pay with their _fucking lives._

However, another thought came into his mind. Killing their bodies and leaving them alone in the empty void of space was too swift, too messy and too...boring. If he wanted to have a little more fun with them, perhaps attacking them _mentally_ would give him a little game to play.

Raising a hand into the air, Gentaro commanded, "Close your eyes and forget what you have seen."

When he lowered his hand, both Ohsugi and Kengo fell into slumber. Gentaro felt the voice in his head chuckle as he continued to speak.

"In your eyes, I have died by the hands of both Ryusei Sakuta and the Aries Zodiarts," he said. My corpse is lying down on the bench you see before you, and the Cosmic Switch failed to revive me. No matter what you try, I will never be revived. There was nothing that you could do to do. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master." Hearing those voices reply to him in that way filled Gentaro with excitement. This was _definitely_ better than slowly torturing them to death. The possibilities with having people under his control were endless, and so were the puppets that he could amass in such a short time.

Unfortunately, Gentaro could not take pleasure in what he had done. He had to find where Ryusei and the rest of his back-stabbing friends were and command them to forget all about him.

Pulling the Cosmic Switch out of the Fourzer Driver and into Kengo's hands, Gentaro inserted and replaced some of the Astroswitches on the driver before snapping his fingers.

While Kengo and Ohsugi sobbed over an invisible corpse, Gentaro Kisaragi approached the door that would let him leave the Rabbit Hatch. He flipped the tabs of the Fourze Driver down, waiting for the Driver to initiate its countdown.

"Henshin," Gentaro whispered, pulling onto the Driver's lever.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Gen-chan!" cried Yuki Jojima as she saw Kamen Rider Fourze obliterating the Dustards with the Launcher and Gatling modules on his legs. "You're alive!"

Fourze made a slow descent onto the ground, as the Rocket on his right hand and the Gatling Gun and Rocket Launcher on his legs faded away. He turned around and stared into the eyes of the relied members of the Kamen Rider Club, narrowing his eyes in disgust. These people, the people he befriended and saved from numerous Zodiarts attacks, were happy to see him. He wasn't.

He turned his gaze back at both Aries Zodiarts and Ryusei, saying, "I'm not alive. I'm still dead."

Hearing the gasps and statements of disbelief from the tied-up members of the Kamen Rider Club, Fourze observed Yamada Tatsumori screaming at how Ryusei was supposed to 'kill Fourze'. Ryusei also held a look of disbelief, as if he was seeing a ghost.

"I died by the hands of Ryusei Sakuta," said Fourze. "But I came back thanks to a voice. In return, all I have to do is one little thing."

"And what, if I may ask, is that?" asked Aries Zodiarts.

"Kill you."

Fourze pulled out the N/S Magphone and split in half. Inserting both Switch 30-N Magnet and Switch 31-S Magnet into the far right and left slots of the Fourze Driver, he pressed onto the tops of the switches and felt himself transform into his Magnet States.

**N/S Magnet On**

Beams of magnetic energy radiated across his body as his white Fourze armor became a dull silver and two cannons mounted on his shoulders. Rectangular magnets were attached to his arm—a red one for the right, and a blue one for the left. However, unlike the clean and shiny States that usually saw battle, due to Ryusei's assault on him just a few hours ago, bits and pieces of wire and metal stuck out, as if reflecting Gentaro Kisaragi's damaged soul.

"Your plan in having me killed was very clever, Yamada," Fourze noted. "But in the end, you were just so very, very close in killing me. You know what they say, 'Close only counts in Horseshoes and Hand-grenades.'"

Yamada Tatsumori took a good look at his opponent before shaking his head. Fourze didn't reply, but rather tightened his grip on the N/S Magnet Switches.

"Your form is inferior to mine in every possible way!" the Zodiarts exclaimed. "How will you be able to defeat the King of Subaruboshi High? Why, with just a wave of my hand, I can place you into a never-ending sleep before taking the pleasure in killing you and your so-called 'friends'!"

Fourze didn't reply. Rather, he felt the voice in his head speak to him once more.

"_Master Ophiuchus," _He said in his mind. _"What shall we do? How do we enact our revenge on this heartless bastard?"_

"_I have a suggestion__," _Ophiuchus chuckled. _"Concentrate on your emotions. Feel them building up inside you, making you overflow with anger and hatred. That is your new power...the power to summon me into the real world so we can eradicate the monsters that have caused you to suffer! __Unleash your power and let me LIVE!"_

Everyone paid attention to how Fourze stayed silent. The Kamen Rider bowed his head as if resigning to his fate. Aries Zodiarts just laughed.

"That's what I thought," He said. "Now it's time to-"

Fourze suddenly lifted his head as a geyser of Cosmic Energy burst forth from the cracks of the Magnet States' armor. It rushed toward Aries Zodiarts, coiling around him in a serpentine body.

"W-what's going on?" Yamada screamed. "How dare you attack me like that!" Raising his Coppelius scepter into the air, he readied the mist that made him rise into his title as king. However, unlike the other successful attempts into making his lackeys and subjects fall into slumber, there was no mist that caused the Cosmic Energy to release its grip on him. "W-what?! No! My powers! What...are you?!"

The energy that wrapped around Yamada's body soon shifted to reveal a serpent's head and tail. It let out a hiss as it opened its eyes, revealing two large pools of light. At the same time, Fourze also felt the energy fusing with him, possessing him, making him feel as if he was at peace with himself.

Then he spoke, and he heard the voice of his master mixed with his own.

"_We are Ophiuchus,"_ both Fourze and Ophiuchus hissed. _"And we are your grand finale!"_

The Cosmic Energy serpent opened its mouth, revealing a set of fangs glowing like stars. Yamada began to beg and plead for his freedom, but it was all in vain. Ophiuchus lunged toward his prey and swallowed him whole. The Zodiarts let out a cry of pain as it exploded, its Zodiarts Switch flown toward Fourze. The Kamen Rider caught it and tossed it onto the ground, stomping it with his foot. When it made contact with his heel, Cosmic Energy escaped. The Kamen Rider felt the energy flow into the cracks of his armor, filling him with renewed strength.

"_We have done it, Master." _Fourze thought to himself. _"Yamada Tatsumori may Rest in Peace now."_

Flipping the tabs of the Fourze Driver up, a pillar of light encased Fourze. When it died down, there was only Gentaro Kisaragi.

"I'm so sorry..." Ryusei whispered, inching toward Gentaro. "Gentaro..."

Gentaro looked into Ryusei's eyes, countless thoughts racing in his mind. Killing Ryusei with his own hands would be fun, but forcing him to kill _himself_ with a gun to the temple was much more fun.

"_Ignore him for now." _Ophiuchus whispered into Gentaro's ear. _"That's an order."_

Gentaro nodded his head before turning heel. As he began to walk away, he heard the voice his old friend Yuki Jojima catching his attention. An idea formed in his mind.

"Gen-chan!" cried Yuki, struggling to escape the ropes. "What's going on? Why are you-"

"I'm not here," Gentaro interrupted, setting his gaze upon the five pairs of eyes in front of him. The Kamen Rider Club gasped as they saw their friend's eyes glow red. Gentaro smirked as he added, "I am dead. Yamada was defeated by a blast of Cosmic Energy and nothing more. Break this to my grandfather and get on with your lives. Live on for my sake."

"_And then I'll go and have some more fun with you while you're all still sobbing __your eyes out," _Gentaro thought in his mind.

"Gentaro!" screamed Miu. "What do you think you're doing? We're your friends! You can't do this!"

_"No they aren't." _Ophiuchus hissed. _"If they truly were your friends, would they have left you to die? Would they have stood there and let Ryusei complete his deal with that wooly devil? No, they wouldn't. Therefore, they aren't your friends."_

Gentaro snarled as he recalled seeing the Kamen Rider Club see him fight all by himself. They just stood there, being witnesses to his death, never rushing toward his side to save him from his fate. Tears fell down his face as he gnashed his teeth.

"I can and I _will_ make you forget about me," Gentaro hissed. "You were the Club Chairman, Miu. Why didn't you tell the Club Members to save me? You didn't care for me at all. After all," he narrowed his eyes. "You called me, 'Trashiest of Trash'."

"Miu does care!" said Shun. "She cares for you and the Club! And-"

"As for you, Daimonji," Gentaro sneered. "You stood there while you were in the Power Dizer. You could've charged in and saved me from Meteor Storm's attacks! No! You stood there like an idiot!

"And as for JK," Gentaro turned to the whimpering gossip broker. "Why didn't you look up on Ryusei's profile? You said you knew every student in Amanogawa High, and Ryusei was a fellow student! You lazy, good-for-nothing back stabber..." He let out a low hiss.

"I couldn't find anything!" JK wailed. "Honest!"

"What about you, Tomoko?" said Gentaro, turning his attention to Tomoko. The goth girl was shivering with fear. "Where was that 'sixth sense' that you were so well known for? Oh and what about your precious 'Kamen Riders'? Where are they now, huh?! Oh that's right, they're gone! They don't care about weirdos and people who don't actively follow hunches. You knew that Ryusei was evil, and yet you never told us!"

"I'm sorry!" Tomoko sobbed. "Gentaro, please don't erase my mind!"

"'Gentaro, please don't erase my mind!' HAH!" Gentaro growled. "You should've thought of that before you started using your heart to guide you."

"Gen-chan!" Yuki screamed. "Why are you saying nasty words to your friends! We've always supported you! We've been there for you! We'd never leave you! So please, stop this madness! Stop it!"

For a moment, Gentaro's eyes were no longer red. He stayed silent as he recalled Yuki saying those exact same words prior to the killing blow. It was that last futile attempt to prevent Ryusei from enacting a terrible mistake. It failed. He clenched his fists as darkness flared around him.

_"She tells you to stop it, but she didn't act on her words!"_ Ophiuchus boomed in Genaro's ear._ "Action speaks louder than words, Serpent-bearer and her actions showed that she didn't care for you at all. Ryusei's actions spoke louder and they told you that he wished to see you die! So tell me, whose actions meant more to your well-being? Hers or Ryusei's?"_

"Gen-chan!" Yuki repeated. "Please stop it...don't do this to your friends!"

"You...you ARE NOT MY FRIENDS!" Gentaro screamed. "You are all my enemy! And all I want is for you to FORGET ALL ABOUT ME!"

The darkness around Gentaro rose into the air, transforming into the serpent that devoured the Aries Zodiarts minutes ago. It opened its mouth, revealing its pearly white fangs.

"Master," Gentaro hissed, pointing at the tied Kamen Rider Club Members. "Devour their memories! Make them forget that I even came to save their sorry asses."

_"As you command," _Ophiuchus laughed, flying toward them. The Kamen Rider Club members looked in horror as Ophiuchus swallowed them whole, their screams muffled by Gentaro laughing in absolute glee. Ryusei wanted to say something, tell Gentaro to stop what he was doing, but his body was too weak. He could only watch as the heads of the Kamen Rider Club members dropped as the serpent returned to Gentaro's side before dissipating into a cloud of Cosmic Energy. Gentaro licked his fingers in delight before he spoke.

"And as for you," he said, turning to the former Kamen Rider Meteor. "I suggest that you get this memorized: You killed me. I'm never going to come back to life. I'm dead, and no amount of science or magic can undo your actions. I am not allowed to rest until my my mission is complete."

Ryusei stayed quiet as Gentaro chose his next choice of words carefully. He wanted to see the expression of fear on Ryusei's face as he spoke. Gentaro lowered his head as he continued.

"If you have any sanity, you go to your friend, tell him you were forgiven and then you hide. You are no longer the Kamen Rider that saved me and the 'Kamen Rider Club', and you have no other means to fight me. You are my target for my anger and my vengeance, but...I shall spare you. After all," Gentaro glared as he added with a sneer, "We're _friends_."

He saw Ryusei's look of disbelief and horror and smiled. With his work done, Gentaro Kisaragi disappeared in a cloud of Cosmic Energy, feeling satisfied with what he accomplished.

* * *

**Next time: What is good and what is evil? Does being a Kamen Rider automatically means that someone is good? People become heroes for all different reasons, but are all reasons good reasons? **

**Tears to Shed 4-Henshin**


	4. Henshin

**Tears to Shed**

Note: Takes place during XIII "Web of Sin" in Horseshoes and Hand-grenades

**IV: 8-5-14-19-8-9-14**

"_Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy."_

_-F. Scott Fitzgerald_

"_What is troubling you, Serpen__t-bearer?" _asked Ophiuchus. _"You have not spoken ever since that White Kamen Rider host spoke. This is not like you__ at all__."_

Hearing his master's voice in his head snapped Gentaro out of his deep contemplation. He looked across from him, seeing the dead body of Misa Torizaki resting against the cluster of trees and no trace of either Ban Chosuke or Norio Eguchi in sight. In his hand rest the serpent head that was waiting to begin the resurrection ritual. Gentaro remembered now—this was step one of his plan in Kyoto. No, this was the plan _Ophiuchus_ gave him.

"Master," he began. "I have been thinking about something...about what that person said. I...I..."

"_What is it, Serpent-bearer? Speak. You have the right to speak about your true feelings in front of me. Don't be shy..."_

"What we have been doing...is it considered wrong? Is it evil?"

"..."

"I'm a Kamen Rider, and Kamen Riders are people who fight for justice. I'm supposed to be a good guy...and it feels like I'm not. So why...why does it hurt to follow your will, master?"

There was some silence as Genaro felt his master contemplate on those questions. The Serpent-bearer slowly stood up and looked at his surroundings. It was so quiet; he could hear the birds sing their songs and flutter everywhere without worry. He did not breathe in the fresh air or feel his heart rate calm down—he was dead, after all—but soon felt something crawling up his esophagus. Black smoke rose from his mouth before falling down into the field of grass. A body began to materialize from the darkness, with their skin the color of snow, and hair the color as the night sky. When they opened their eyes, they were the color of shadows dancing in the moonlight.

Gentaro soon realized what he was seeing—he was looking at a mirror image of himself prior to his death at the hands of Ryusei Sakuta. It was like looking into the 'Mirror of Erised' from that old wizard book he once read - a mirror that let him see what he truly desired.

"Master," he whispered. "Is this...your new body?"

"For now," Ophiuchus answered, his voice now mimicking Gentaro's. The Serpent brought his hand out, placed it on his Serpent-bearer's cheek and smiled. "I can tell that you like my appearance."

"I'm...more adjusted in seeing your true, serpentine form, master. But why are you wearing your human guise right now? You must save all of our reserves of Cosmic Energy for tomorrow, when we pull off part 2 of our plan."

"Transforming into your image won't exhaust the Cosmic Energy we've obtained, Serpent-bearer," Ophiuchus sat down and let out a long sigh. He lifted the hand that was on Gentaro's cheek and began to stroke his ear. Gentaro let out a small sigh at the touch. "I can see into your eyes that you hold so much fear and doubt in your heart. Why must you be affected by what one person tells you? You know what those mortals say, 'Sticks and stones may break your bones, but…'"

"'Words may never hurt me,'" Gentaro finished. "I know what that means, Master, but those words make me feel lots of pain. Why do I feel this sadness and heartache?" He clutched onto his chest as if it was in pain. "I'm not supposed to cry anymore. I'm not supposed to be human! I am the Serpent-bearer! Aren't I?"

"Yes," Ophiuchus hissed, lowering his hand toward Gentaro's chest and resting over Gentaro's unbeating heart. "Promise to never tell this to anyone, but you are very important. You have the blood of the original Serpent-bearer in your veins."

Gentaro looked at his hands, and curled his fingers. Was that true? Was Ophiuchus telling the truth? Or was it all a lie to make him feel better?

"Was that the reason you brought me back to life, master?" he asked. "Was it because I was the Serpent-bearer long, long ago?"

"You have those familiar eyes," Ophiuchus stared into Gentaro's empty black gaze. "They were filled with the desire to fill the world with wondrous teachings about life. The first Serpent-bearer knew secrets - powerful secrets that made even the gods tremble in fear. He traveled the world, drawing crowds that would listen to his words and teachings. He was known for being quite a generous soul, but was soon betrayed by the very same people whom he helped by a knife to the heart."

"Just like me..." Gentaro murmured, recalling Ryusei's punch to his heart. "I was betrayed..."

"The Serpent-bearer died alone, his heart filled with grief and sorrow of having the people whom he loved be the ones who would leave him to die. Distraught and enraged, he enacted one final ritual as he lied dying on the cold, hard ground. His soul would continue to return to the Earth, always in a cycle of birth and destruction until he fulfilled his dream: to slay the gods that ruined his dream and to enact revenge the people who filled his heart with so much hatred."

"Yes..." Gentaro stared into Ophiuchus' eyes, feeling those red pools of light drawing him in once more. He felt his mind fall deep into a trance-like state as he felt himself consumed by the serpent's gaze. "I must slay the gods...and fulfill my destiny."

"Fulfill our destiny, Serpent-bearer. Bring the world into the light. You are its savior; you are the only one who knows what to do."

"Of course," Gentaro stood up and approached Misa's decayed body. "I am the one who knows the secrets. I am the one who is saving the world from its decay. All of those who have betrayed me..." He spat onto the ground, the grass wilting from the venom in his saliva. "Will soon feel my wrath."

Seeing Misa's parted lips, Gentaro slipped the snake's head inside her mouth, tilting the ballerina's head back so the snake head could travel down her esophagus and plunk into her stomach. He then whispered, "_Serpens Cauda" _and felt the tail of the snake escape his mouth. Picking it up, he then turned to Ophiuchus who smiled back.

"You are bringing this poor girl back to the land of the living," said Ophiuchus. "Her parents shall be full of joy to see their baby girl dancing on stage once more. However...the dances she'll be giving won't be as classy as the ones they trained her to do."

"Yes, master," Gentaro quickly murmured the resurrection spell that brought Jiro Inseki back to life before shoving the tail down Misa's mouth once more. Then, he lowered his hands over her stomach and felt Cosmic Energy escaping his palm. It wrapped around the ballerina's body and dyed her white tutu into the color of shadows, and its golden trim shone with silver hues. The hole Misa carved through her stomach was patched up, and the slit across her pale neck was healed, revealing no indication that she was forced into suicide. It looked as if she was asleep underneath the forest.

Misa slowly opened her eyes, the whites dyed a dark black. She turned and saw two forms of Gentaro Kisaragi staring back at her, both of them sharing a malicious smile on their faces.

"W-Who are you?" she sputtered, placing a hand to her heart. "W-what's going on?"

"We are Ophiuchus," Gentaro and Ophiuchus said together. "And you have been given our gift: Life after Death."

* * *

**Next time: What was it like for Gentaro to brainwash Kengo Utahoshi into serving him forever? Without Kengo, there would be no Kamen Rider Fourze, but is that truly the case here? Was there ever a chance for Kengo to rid himself of the name Apep?**

**Tears to Shed 5-Rosencrantz comes next **


	5. Rosencrantz

**Tears to Shed**

Note: Takes place during II Genesis of "Horseshoes and Hand-grenades"

**V: 18-15-19-5-14-3-18-1-14-19-26**

"_Life in a box is no better than no life at all, I expect. You'd have a chance, at least. You could lie there thinking, 'Well, at least I'm not dead.'"_

_-Rosencrantz, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead (1990 Film)_

When Gentaro heard Ophiuchus explain their plan about recruiting the 'Core Child' into their ranks, a part of him was curious. He had never heard of such a thing before...yet it felt so familiar to him. He shook his head as he looked toward his master.

"Master Ophiuchus," he began. "Just what exactly is the 'Core Child'? And why exactly do we need my fri-that _person-_known as Kengo Utahoshi? How can he be so important to our mission? He is not capable of fighting—his weak body prevents him from standing toe-to-toe with us."

"_But it is what's inside that weak body that is so important to us." _Ophiuchus answered, wrapping his body around his Serpemt-bearer. _"Deep within Kengo Utahoshi is the core…the core that shall be the start of our plans."_

"Why Kengo though?" Gentaro looked at the Fourze Driver and pulled out one of its switches. He took a good long look at it before continuing, "How is he the Core Child in the first place? It doesn't make any sense."

"_Trust in me, Serpent-bearer." _ Ophiuchus hissed, his eyes glowing red. _"Just trust that what I say shall be beneficial to us in time. I will be able to fulfill your deepest desires as long as you listen to my words, and I have not failed you yet. Have I?"_

Gentaro stared into his master's eyes, feeling all of his worries, curiosities and fears fade away. He just nodded his head and smiled.

"No, master," he answered back. "I was wrong to doubt your words. Why should I doubt the being that gave me life again? I would be nothing more than a fool if I did not believe in your mercy, Master Ophiuchus."

"_That is true. Never forget that I was the one who saved you from your fate. I was the one who brought you back to the land of the living, Serpent-bearer."_

"Yes, master. I am loyal to you forever and ever, until the day that I am no longer needed. Do with me as you will."

"_For now, we must prepare for the right opportunity to strike. Knowing your little 'friends', they shall be vulnerable during your funeral service, right?"_

"Yes," Gentaro smiled and lowered his eyes. "And in their moment of grieving, they won't know what happened. Kengo Utahoshi shall be ours."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

A few days later, Gentaro attended his own funeral service.

He saw the multitude of people sobbing their eyes out and shook his head. Where were those people when he truly needed them? His father's words were a damned lie—no one came to save him from death! Ophiuchus was the one who revived him—the one who caught him when he fell!

He took a good eye at some different people at the service. He saw his grandfather, bless his dear soul, explaning about his grandson's "philosophy" to befriend people. A pang of guilt swelled inside him, but it was brushed aside when Gentaro turned his gaze to see Sakuta far away from the service. He felt his blood boil at the site of the murderer, but felt Ophiuchus remind him of what they were trying to accomplish. Ryusei would have to wait.

Then, he saw the Kamen Rider Club, plus faculty adviser, in the front row, sobbing about how they were sorry to have not been there for him. Gentaro scoffed. The club being there to support him? That was nothing more than a damned lie! He could just kill them where he stood with all the power he had! However, that wasn't part of the plan. No, he would have to wait for a later time to initiate genocide on the 1000+ friends he made.

Gentaro closed his eyes and concentrated. Using the "Pictor" spell to transform his clothes, hair and eye color was easy. Using the spell to transform into a serpent took more concentration. In his mind, he felt Ophiuchus telling him the commands to make his body more serpentine-like, making it easy to slither across the grass without being seen.

"_Focus on nothing but the sound of my voice," _Ophiuchus hissed. _"Feel your body __becoming nothing __but shadows, here yet not here. Fill your body with darkness and serpentine thoughts. That is the way that you shall easily master this transformation."_

Gentaro concentrated, feeling his master's words snake around his body as he felt the shadows cloaking him, morphing his body until it shrank and elongated into the form of a harmless garter snake. When Gentaro opened his eyes, they were a bright yellow. He wanted to voice his excitement…but remembered that snakes were uncapable of speaking like normal humans. Instead, he let out a hiss of excitement and slithered toward his prey. Deep within the field of grass he began to slither toward his target, preparing for the perfect time to strike. His snake-like vision targeted his former friends approaching Ryusei Sakuta. If a serpent could smile, Gentaro's would've stretched from ear to ear. It was too perfect. He stayed silent as he heard the voices of the group escalate, shivers falling down his body. It just felt so _good_ to see everyone fighting against one another.

"_You did such an excellent job with those commands, Serpent-bearer." _ Ophiuchus whispered in Gentaro's mind. _Now, a snake is nothing without venom. Concentrate on your fangs biting deep into Kengo Utahoshi's ankle, sending him to the infirmary. Make him suffer for all of his failures, Serpent-bearer. Make him see his own fears..."_

Gentaro concentrated once more, feeling his fangs coated with venom as he closed in on Kengo's leg. No one was paying attention to a little snake in the grass, which provided the perfect cover for when he opened his mouth as wide as he could before sinking the fangs deep into Kengo Utahoshi's exposed ankle. There was a gasp as he saw Kengo fall onto the ground, the poison starting to spread. Seeing his work done, Gentaro slithered away.

"_Well done, Serpent-bearer." _said Ophiuchus. _"Now we must prepare for Kengo Utahoshi's assimilation. He shall become the first serpent and the means to an end. Everything shall fall into place."_

Gentaro just smiled as he disappeared into the shadows, transforming into his normal, human form once more.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Kengo didn't know how long he had slept before he opened his eyes once more. He was inside a white void, and he was dressed in a white cloak. He looked around, trying to see if there was anyone there, but it was pointless. From the way he looked at it, he could walk five hundred miles and still not find a source of life anywhere. He was all alone...and he hated it.

This void reminded him of the time he was stranded on the Rabbit Hatch without anyone to help him, screaming for people to come save him from his loneliness. Those feelings of fear started to well up inside him as he tried to maintain his composure.

"Where am I?" he asked. "Is anyone out there? Please...someone answer me!"

There was silence as Kengo took in a deep breath to calm his heart. The silence was scaring him, making him feel as if he would eventually go insane from being isolated for so long. There had to be someone here...he couldn't have been all alone.

"Please," Kengo slowly stood up and looked around. "Will anyone listen to me! Please answer me!"

"_You are all alone on the outside and the inside." _A voice whispered. _"Why is that?"_

Kengo turned around and was face to face with...himself. It looked just like him, except the other Kengo had hair the color of smoke, skin the color of alabaster, and eyes the color of blood. On its face was a sweet and child-like smile.

"Who are you?" asked Kengo. "No, what are you? And why do you have my face?"

"_I am you." _The other Kengo answered. _"I am Kengo Utahoshi, and you have my face."_

"You're not making any sense." Kengo took a step back to take a better look at who he was seeing. The other Kengo was dressed in a white shirt and black pants, a pair of jagged bird wings on his back. He seemed almost angelic in a sense. "Why are you here? Where am I?"

"_I heard your calls for companionship. You are lonely, are you not?"_

"I am, but now I don't think I want company. Other Me, if I can call you that..."

"_You can."_

"Can you at least explain what you are? I mean...if you are me and vice-versa...what does that make me exactly"

"_You...are nothing. You are just a creation, a figment, a sample...you're not human, Kengo Utahoshi. You never were."_

"W-what do you mean by that?" Kengo felt his heartbeat quicken. "I'm a human being!"

"_Can you prove it here and now?"_

"N-no, I can't."

"_Then why do you freely say that you are a human being?" _The other Kengo narrowed his eyes. _"What are you, really?"_

"I-I don't know..." Kengo fell to his knees as he felt questions racing through his mind. Ever since he could remember, he felt himself so withdrawn from the world. The constant fainting spells were a major factor to his lonely, stoic attitude, but there was something else...that feeling as if he was so alone in the world..."I...don't want to be here! Please...don't leave me here...I don't want to be alone!"

"_You know what's wrong. You have lost your identity when your best friend died. Gentaro Kisaragi took your friendship and compassion away, leaving you so empty and sad and alone." _The other Kengo went toward the real Kengo Utahoshi and kissed his cheek. _"But it will be all right...the Serpent-bearer has awakened and he will make everything right again. Master Ophiuchus will make you happy and whole once more."_

Kengo looked into the eyes of his doppleganger, drowning in those red pools of light. Those eyes looked so famliar—had he seen them before? He just couldn't look away...he had to stare into those eyes forever and ever...

"_Master Ophiuchus will fill your soul with peace and happiness," _The other Kengo hissed. _"All he needs is your total obedience and your submission to give yourself __to him. Will you do that, Kengo Utahoshi. No...will you do that, Apep?"_

Apep? The name felt so strange in his mind, but it also felt right. Apep, the Serpent of Chaos...there was something so powerful about that name. Just thinking about it sent shivers down his spine. Before he had a chance to think about what he said, Kengo whispered, "I will."

"_Will you surrender your humanity? Will you sacrifice your body and your mind to the Serpent-bearer and his master? Will you give up your will for the will of Ophiuchus?"_

Kengo felt his mind just melting away and replaced with the feeling of peace and content. Here, he was not alone. He could be happy staring into those red eyes and listen to that person's voice forever and ever. He smiled as his eyes rolled toward the back of his head.

"Yes..." he sighed happily, removing his cloak to reveal his naked body. He bowed toward the angel in submission. "I obey."

"_That's right, Apep. Let everything go away...your new life is about to begin."_

Kengo's grin just grew even wider as his dark angelic double placed a kiss on his lips, forehead and neck. Then, the wings on the angel's back grew before enveloping them both in a heavenly cocoon. Then, there was nothing left of the original Kengo Utahoshi.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kengo slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked down at his hands, curling his fingers to make sure that they were working. The poison was healed. That was a relief.

A low hiss caught his attention. He turned to the left, seeing the gaze of Gentaro Kisaragi. No, that was not his name. In front of him was the Serpent-bearer.

"Arise and awaken anew, Apep," said the Serpent-bearer, placing a hand on Kengo's cheek. The eyes of the Serpent-bearer were the color of rubies. "Trust in me."

Kengo stared into those eyes and felt relief washing all over him. He was safe here; he wasn't alone. There was someone by his side to fill that void inside him. He nodded his head and smiled, slowly leaving the bed and approaching his master. "Anything for you, my Master..."

The Serpent-bearer smiled as he embraced his first-born serpent. He opened his mouth, revealing a pair of venomous fangs which soon sank deep into Kengo Utahoshi's neck. Kengo just smiled, feeling the love bite marking him as a Serpent. Everything would be all right.

* * *

**Next Time: Kengo and Jiro's relationship was never as it seemed. While it is fun to have mindless drones, it's better to infuse them with a 'personality' so they can easily blend in to the crowd. What gave Gentaro the decision to have them close?**

**To be continued in 6-Guildenstern**


	6. Guildenstern

**Tears to Shed**

Note: Takes place during VI Master Hand and VII Handmaiden of "Horseshoes and Hand-grenades"

**VI: 8-21-9-12-4-5-14-19-20-5-18-14  
**

"_A man talking sense to himself is no madder than a man talking nonsense to himself."_

_-Guildenstern, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead (Tom Stoppard play)_

Gentaro sat in Kengo's living room, looking at his two newest subjects bowing at him. He frowned and shook his head. While it was fun transform both Kengo and Jiro—or as he named them, Apep and the Serpent of Obsidian Knives—into a pair of mindless marionettes, there was just something so off about it. The way they would just speak, their movements, the expressions on their faces...it was like looking and watching two dull robots tending to his every needs. It was, if he can put it in one single word, boring.

"_Is something the matter, Serpent-bearer?" _Ophiuchus hissed. _"I have never seen you so dist__raught before."_

"Master Ophiuchus," Gentaro began, staring at his unmoving subjects. "I have a question that I would like to be answered immediately."

"_And what would that be?"_

"Would it be wrong to manipulate both Apep and Serpent of Obsidian Knives to have different personalities?" Gentaro stood up and knelt near Kengo's side. He placed a hand on Kengo's shoulder, but he found no response. "I wish to have other serpents, not dolls."

"_You mean you desire friends?" _Ophiuchus hissed.

"No, I just want company. Being surrounded with company is not synonymous to being around _friends." _Gentaro hissed at that last word. "I just don't like looking at these marionettes that only respond with 'Yes, master. No, master.' every single time I wish to say something to them."

"_If you want to give them a personality, what would you want to give them? As their master and the one who controls the serpents, you are the one who decide what they should feel."_

"You are right, as always, master." Gentaro then approached Jiro, waving a hand in front of his face. There was no response there either. "I want these two to become my generals—the ones who can order the other serpents to get into action should the time come. The two must be dedicated to the mission—doing whatever they need to do in order to fulfill their purpose. More than that, I want…talking companions. I want people who can at least make the time go by faster."

"_What do you suggest that we give them?"_

Gentaro thought about it for a minute, a finger on his forehead tapping away for ideas. Then, his eyes lit up and a smile was on his face.

"I think I know just what to do with them, Master," he hissed.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Ten minutes later, Gentaro snapped his fingers.

The snap slowly woke Jiro up and he soon found himself resting on a bed with white sheets. He turned to see Gentaro leaning against a wall, arms folded across his chest. Gentaro smiled and chuckled at the look of confusion on Jiro's face.

"Serpent-bearer," Jiro whispered. "What are you doing? And where am I?"

"You fell asleep while you were worshipping me," Gentaro answered. "So I took you here so you can rest and think about the things that just _piss_ you off. Well? Is there anything or _anyone_ that just gets under your nerves?"

"Am I supposed to have something like that?" Jiro replied, tilting his head. "All I know is that I must worship you, my Serpent-bearer. I must obey your every command."

"And I'm giving you a command. Tell me if there's anything that makes you _burn_ with hatred." Gentaro hissed. "There has to be one, right?"

Jiro thought long and hard, but his mind was so foggy. He couldn't think of anything that was bothering him at all. His mind was filled with peace and happiness; nothing to suggest that he could be angry at something at all. He just shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I don't feel angry at anything. I feel so much peace inside me...is that bad?"

"No, it's all right. However, you need to think deeper. Wasn't there someone you were so close to back when you were still alive? Someone you _just_ want to see die by your hands? Someone who went by the name of, I don't know, Ryusei Sakuta?"

"S-Sakuta," Jiro whispered, a hand on his forehead. "Sakuta?"

"You don't remember him?" Gentaro sat near Jiro's bedside and stared into his eyes. "He was the one who caused all of this madness. He killed the two of us because he hated our guts more than anything. He hated us because we were _better_ than him, and so he thought to rid the competition by eliminating us both." Gentaro leaned closer to Jiro and whispered, "Don't you remember now?"

Jiro winced as he remembered his bedridden state. Ryusei was there, and he was happy. The Zodiarts Switch was turned off, freeing him from the side-effects of its malfunctioning, and then Jiro asked what Ryusei was thinking. He remembered the response.

"_I was a traitor, but that doesn't matter anymore as long as you're better."_

"He said he was a traitor," Jiro whispered. "But...why would he say that? What did he do?"

"He betrayed me," Gentaro hissed, his eyes glowing red. "He used me as a scapegoat in order to make a deal with the Aries Zodiarts. You were revived because of my sacrifice."

"No, that can't be true! Serpent-bearer, how could someone like Sakuta kill you like that?" Jiro felt his eyes brim with tears. "You've been so good to me."

"Which is why it pains me to tell you that your so-called 'best friend' did the deed," Gentaro stared into Jiro's eyes once more. "He must die for what he caused the two of us. Just thinking about Sakuta makes you feel angry, just like how I was angry when he killed me. Ryusei Sakuta is our enemy, and you want nothing more than to stab him through the heart!"

Jiro saw those red eyes glowing and kept staring at them. With each mention of the words 'Ryusei Sakuta', he narrowed his eyes and knitted his eyebrows into an expression of rage. This man caused so much sadness all for the sake of jealousy and anger burning through his mind. He curled his hands into fists and his whole body trembled with rage.

"_That's right,_" Gentaro and Ophiuchus hissed. _"Know that you must kill Ryusei Sakuta. Know that you must __ha__te__ Ryusei Sakuta for the rest of your days. He must die."_

"Yes," Jiro replied, nodding his head. "He must die."

"_And as the Serpent of Obsidian Knives_, _you are able to create the weapons needed for sacrifice. Summon them now by channeling all of your new__found hatred."_

Jiro nodded his head as he brought his hand out. Concentrating on his anger and hatred for his former friend, a dagger appeared. Its hilt was the color of silver, but its blade was as black as his heart. Seeing his weapon's dark blade, Jiro shivered in delight as he raised it to his wrist, swiping a thin line down his flesh. Fortunately, since he was dead, no blood fell onto the bed sheets and he did not feel any pain at all. He just smiled at his newfound toy and continued hacking away at his arm.

"Sakuta," Jiro giggled. "I'm gonna kill you for all that you did to me! You're going to pay for what you've done!" He let out a laugh as he continued to make multiple cuts up and down his arm, his smile turning malicious and crooked.

Gentaro smiled as another devious thought entered his mind. He placed his hand over Jiro's and forced him to look into his red eyes. Jiro's face calmed down as Gentaro and Ophiuchus spoke once more.

"_You like something other than just wanting to hurt Ryusei Sakuta," _They hissed, their forked tongue lightly tickling Jiro's ear. _"You have another like, a like so strong that it burns throughout your entire body."_

"What is that like?" Jiro asked softly.

"_Your fellow serpent, Apep. He knows what it's like to be so alone without somewhere there to comfort him. He has been through so many troubled times and seeing me dead has made him so broken. Of course, he won't tell anyone about that since he's supposed to be such a stoic, little Serpent of Chaos. I know what he feels though, but I cannot give him the…ministrations needed to subjugate him into opening up. You must comfort him in any way that you can. He must understand that you mean to take care of him and to erase all of his troubles."_

"Yes," Jiro's smile was now sweet and gentle. "Anything for my beloved Apep. I will ensure that he will be protected."

"_And in return, he shall protect you. He also wants your company. Go to him now. Show him that you care."_

"As you wish," Jiro left the bedside and closed the door when he left. Gentaro smiled and smoothed his hair back.

"_You are a very devious person, Serpent-bearer." _Ophiuchus hissed in Gentaro's mind. _"I had no idea that you knew so much about the human mind….maybe that's why you were able to make all of those 'frien__ds'."_

"I was stupid to see what I was capable of," Gentaro replied. "Why befriend when you can control? Why see them smile when you can break them? I just wasted so much potential those past ten years, but I will never make that mistake again."

"_Shall we see how Apep is doing in his isolation? I never knew you could be so cruel as to make him believe that he was trapped in solitary confinement, making him hoarse and obscuring his vision to make him believe that he's actually in a void, rather than in his own bedroom. And the cure to free him would have to be the Serpent of Obsidian Knife's physical touch. You are such an evil person, Serpent-bearer."_

"It'll be for the greater good in the end, Master," Gentaro crossed his hands over his chest. "And besides, it'll be a good way to kill a few hours. Don't you think?"

Ophiuchus just laughed as Gentaro muttered his snake-transformation spell. Then, he found himself wrapped in shadows.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kengo hated isolation. He hated being alone.

So when he found his arms bound and trapped in the white void he woke up in days ago, he felt panic crawling all over his body. He wanted to scream something, but his throat was hoarse. He felt the tears trickling down his face as he begged for someone to help him. He was going to die all alone without anyone to free him from his misery. This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

Still, he kept opening his mouth in a silent scream, begging that with enough effort, something was bound to escape his throat. The tears continued to fall down as he prayed for someone to free him from the madness. The only thing that he heard was his own panicked breathing and the soft sobs that came after his failed attempts to call for help.

"Apep…"

There was a voice calling out from the emptiness. Kengo looked up and found someone already by his side, hugging him and soothing his soul with words of hope and kindness. If he wasn't bound, Kengo wanted to hug whoever was comforting him, but he could only reply with soft sobs. The person ran his hands over his back and chest, kissing his ear and cheek as if he was someone's lover. Maybe he was.

"It's all right, Apep," the voice whispered. "It's me, Jiro, the Serpent of the Obsidian Knives. Tell me your troubles."

Kengo wanted to open his mouth, but then shook his head, knowing that his attempts would be in vain. This didn't stop Jiro from kissing him on the lips too make him relax.

"Don't worry yourself," he said. "Everything will be all right." Jiro lowered his hands until they touched the ones bound behind Kengo's back. Kengo felt the shackles binding him loosen as Jiro wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"J-Jiro…" he croaked, finally able to speak once more. "Thank you…"

Jiro then placed a kiss each over Kengo's closed eyes and stepped back. Kengo slowly opened his eyes, the white void fading away to reveal his bedroom. He found himself resting on his bed in disbelief. He was imagining things the whole time.

"I want to be by your side so you will never be lonely," Jiro whispered. "It's all because of Sakuta that you're in so much despair."

"Sakuta," Kengo hissed, curling his hands into fists. "He caused all of this pain! He made me lose my best friend and took away my happiness! I can never forgive him!"

"Neither can I. That's why we're going to destroy him and let the Serpent-bearer and Master Ophiuchus rise into power. As long as we're on his side, nothing can stand in our way."

Kengo smiled and hugged Jiro back, glad to have someone who could truly care for him. However, the two never noticed the black serpent that entered the room, smiling at his own success.

* * *

**Next time: Kouhei Hayami's slow descent into becoming Ecydsis all started with a meeting, a bowl of Ramen, and temper. But the transformation didn't happen all by his own. Gentaro and Ophiuchus stepped in every now and then to ensure that they had a mole on the team. The next couple of days are spent breaking Hayami's defenses to ensure that the Zodiarts of the Scales belongs to Ophiuchus alone.**

**To be continued in Tears-7 "Skin"**


	7. Skin

**Tears to Shed**

Note: Takes place between IV Shockwave and V Wavemaster of "Horseshoes and Hand-grenades"

**VII: 19-11-9-14**

"_The most important thing formed as an artist is having an identity."_

_-Eric Church_

Gentaro traveled toward an old ramen cart that he frequented as a young boy. Dressed in a pair of red pants and a black hoodie, along with his newly dyed auburn hair, he could parade around town and no one would even notice his true identity. It was perfect.

"_This shall be the perfect place to summon Libra Zodiarts," _Ophiuchus whispered into Gentaro's ear. _"There is no one in sight that will disturb us. Shall we summon__ him to our side?"_

"Let us do so, Master," Gentaro whispered, carrying a bowl of tonkatsu and miso ramen over to a lone table. He licked his lips in hunger—to ensure that he could keep his bond with Ophiuchus intact, he needed to at least eat once a day. This also helped keep his body from decaying as the nutrients from the food absorbed into his body. The past few days had him slowly regaining his sense of smell and taste, and he found that they still worked even while he was still dead.

"_Concentrate on the Energy that you left on him back at the hospital. Feel the energy transform into a pair of hands to drag Libra to our location."_

Gentaro closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling the Cosmic Energy inside him about to let loose. It began to rise inside his body, filling him with power and strength. Just as he thought he was about to be consumed by this power, he felt it. The Cosmic Energy found the person he needed.

"_There he is…"_ Ophiuchus chuckled. _"Now, let's bring him here…"_

Rising from the ground were two clawed hands that held onto someone in a gentle grasp. The hands dispersed as Gentaro took a good look at the supposed Zodiarts of the Scales—it was none other than his old school principal, Kouhei Hayami.

"_My, my," _Ophiuchus chuckled, seeing the look of shock on his Serpent-bearer's face. _"Do you know this man?"_

"I do," Gentaro whispered. "I never would've believed that he was behind this madness."

"_From the memories we obtained from Yamada Tatsumori, your principal seeks attention. With what you've done to undermine his authority, I can see that making this fool become one of our pawns in the very near future." _

Gentaro saw Kouhei Hayami gasping for air before he turned back to his food, hiding the smile on his face. The plan that he and Ophiuchus came up with would be successful. All he had to do was push some buttons.

"Ah, principal," he began. "You were the one that master sensed."

"You," Principal Hayami slowly stood up, anger on his face. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"Your answers will be revealed in due time. Come," Gentaro motioned to the steaming bowl of miso ramen. "Eat up."

Gentaro observed his principal sitting down, hands folded together. The Serpent-bearer went back to his tonkatsu, savoring every bite. He felt the flavors burst in his mouth, making him nearly shiver in delight. It was so good….

When he finished the fried pork cutlet, he licked off any crumbs left on the corner of his mouth before speaking.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked, pushing the miso ramen toward his teacher. "Go on. I haven't put any poison in it."

Hayami broke the chopsticks apart and began to fish out a spiral fish cake. He slowly stirred the miso ramen, the smell of the broth making Gentaro hungrier than before.

"Who are you?" Hayami repeated. "And why did you call me 'Principal?'"

"Isn't that who you are? Oh," Gentaro chuckled, shaking his head. "I forgot to tell who you I am, or rather who I _was._ I am known as the Serpent-bearer, but you know me better as Gentaro Kisaragi."

"Fourze," Hayami narrowed his eyes. "If you are who you say you are, how were you able to teleport me here? Rather, how did you know that you were able to teleport _me_ here?"

"It's very simple, Principal. When I performed that Limit Break back at the hospital, you were covered in an aura of Cosmic Energy. Master sensed the Cosmic Energy trail you left and summoned you here so we can all…negotiate."

Gentaro nearly laughed at the expression on his principal's face. It looked like a cross between "You're joking" and "I can't _believe_ I fell for that." He kept his smile hidden as he let his principal speak.

"And why should I negotiate with a student who can't even score a _ten_ on a simple mid-term?" asked Hayami. "I doubt that someone with your intelligence can be of use to the Horoscopes. You're not worth my time."

Gentaro narrowed his eyes as he saw his Principal stand up, preparing to walk the distance it would take to reach his home. The principal then made a snarky comment of not liking the miso ramen before Gentaro took another bite of tonkotsu. Once he swallowed, he spoke.

"Are you worth the time of your own master?" he asked. He saw Hayami stop in his tracks. Noticing his principal's distress, Gentaro continued. "Seeing as how you've become a failure to your master's eyes, it's amazing how you've come this far."

"How dare you say that!" Hayami snarled, stomping toward Gentaro. Gentaro didn't even blink as Hayami added, "What do you know?! You're just a child!"

"That may be true, but this 'child'knows more about the human psyche than you or any of your Zodiarts buddies. I know you want something more, Libra Zodiarts."

"You _do_ know that I can kill you where you stand," Hayami growled, pulling out the Libra Zodiarts Switch from his pocket, thumb on top of the button. "Make one more false wisecrack about me and-"

"_You'll what?" _said Ophiuchus, his voice speaking through Gentaro's mouth. The principal narrowed his eyes as the serpent grinned. _"In case you know, I let you escape as a warning for things to come. Also, if it wasn't for that teleportation technique, that pink angel buddy of yours would've been roast goose by the time I finished roasting her on a spit. Seeing as you're nothing more than a Master of One, you do not have the power to beat me."_

"Master of...a Master of ONE?!"

The yell caught the commotion of the chef at the ramen cart. Gentaro, taking control of his body, just said, "It's all right," before letting his master take over.

"_You heard me," _Ophiuchus continued. _"Jack of all trades, master of none. 'Tis better than being a Master of One. Let's compare yourself to your fellow Zodiarts, Libra._

"_First is the Scorpio Zodiarts. He—I mean, she—was a true Jack of all Trades. Great attacker, hard to find defenses and that stinger could kill anyone without the right antidote. Her Supernova form could put up quite a fight._

"_Second is the Cancer Zodiarts. His sturdy armor, sharp claw and sociopathic behavior made him a very formidable foe. Too bad Meteor-" _Ophiuchus let out a hiss at that name. _"Had to get rid of a giant pool of Cosmic Energy._

"_Virgo is one not to trifle with. With her wings and axe to block any and all attacks on her, in addition to her teleportation powers, she's one that would give me a run for my money. I can't wait to annihilate her and obtain all of the Cosmic Energy she has within her._

"_And poor Aries. He was powerful whether in close combat or as a mid-range attacker. Up close, he could seal the powers of the Astroswitches, leaving me defenseless. Plus, his staff's abilities affect my body the most. I can't be a powerful warrior if I start dozing off, can I?_

"_As for you, what can I say? You just do parlor tricks."_

Gentaro felt himself back in his own body as he felt Hayami's fist connect with his face. His head snapped back in response.

"DIE, KISARAGI!" Hayami screamed. "Die and never come back! Go drown in the Sanzu River for all I care!"

Gentaro chuckled and shook his head. He wiped off the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

"If I die, who will be the one who can give you unlimited power?" he asked. "Besides, in case you haven't noticed, I'm _already_ dead. I offered my heart to Master Ophiuchus so I could claim vengeance on all who have wronged me. It is magnificent. I don't feel tired. I don't need to breathe or to sleep. I have no limit as to how far I could lift or jump. The only donwside is that I must have something to eat once a day, else my body starts decaying." Gentaro took the spoon into his mouth, sipping some of the warm broth.

"Also," he added. "Have you ever wondered why _you _haven't received Supernova status? Why are you wallowing away while both Cancer and Aries were given the Supernova abilities? You've been loyal to Gamou all those years but you were never given the respect you deserved. Is it all because..." Gentaro leaned close to Hayami's ear and whispered, "You're weak?"

Hayami snapped, grabbing onto Gentaro's throat in an attempt to squeeze out any oxygen in his lungs. Gentaro nearly had to resist rolling his eyes—didn't he already tell Hayami that he didn't need to breath just a minute ago. Instead, he smirked, showing a pair of venomous fangs. He opned his mouth and bit deep into his thumb. Hayami relinquished his grip and soon stepped back. He placed a hand in his head as his body became sluggish, before he collapsed onto the ground.

Ophiuchus laughed within Gentaro's mind as Gentaro returned to his ramen. Slurping some of the noodles, he heard his master speak.

"_This went exactly as planned, didn't it?" _Ophiuchus hissed. _"That venom will give a temporary boost to his powers at the cost of his sanity. While we won't let him become a Serpent, we shall make sure that his soul will become proper fodder for an old 'friend' of mine. In the meantime, let us eat. We haven't had food in quite some time."_

Gentaro nodded his head as he began to drink his ramen in silence.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Caelum."

In the early morning, Gentaro stood on the rooftop of the school, a large chisel appearing in his hands. He then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Pictor," he whispered.

A barrier of prismatic scales encircled him, changing his features until he resembled his former school principal, Kouhei Hayami. With a slight grin on his face, Gentaro watched Ophiuchus take on his serpentine form, staring at the sight with interest.

"_You look like you could pass for the principal yourself," _he chuckled. _"You've been doing some research and studying, haven't you?"_

"Of course," Gentaro answered. "However, I think that just waiting for the poison to take over our beloved Principal's mind is too _boring_. I want to have fun with him first."

"_What do you have in mind?"_

"Let's just say that I'm his voodoo doll. Anything done to me happens to him. What I say, he says. When I raise my left hand, so does he. Time for me to walk in his skin."

"_And the chisel?"_

Gentaro smirked as he plunged the chisel's tip straight into his heart. The Serpent-bearer pushed the tip deeper into his chest, feeling black Cosmic Energy gush out of his body. Ophiuchus stared in curiosity as strings of light wrapped around his Serpent-bearer's fingers.

"_Could it be..." _The serpent thought to himself. _"Is he truly the descendant of Asclepius? If he is then..." _A wicked smirk grew on his lips. _"Then, my goal shall be accomplished. King Ouroboros will resurrect this time! I will ensure that."_

* * *

**Next time: The preparations to Kyoto were still underway for Gentaro Kisaragi. What was he doing just before his confrontation with his old pal JK? What secrets does the Serpent-bearer hold?**

**To be continued in Tears-8: "Prediction"**


	8. Prediction

**Tears to Shed**

Note: Takes place between VIII Maiden Name and IX Name Tag of "Horseshoes and Hand-grenades" and after II Sea Salt

**VIII: 16-18-5-4-9-3-20-9-15-14**

"_Those who have knowledge don't predict. Those who predict don't have knowledge."_

_-Lao Tzu_

The night was still. Gentaro, who in doubt had no need to sleep, was lying on the sofa, eyes toward the ceiling. He recalled seeing the photos of his mother and father at the cemetery, a part of him still in sorrow on feeling that disappointment in failing them. He squeezed his eyes shut as he stood up, refusing to let a single tear fall.

"_Seems you are still in mourning," _Ophiuchus whispered. _"I thought you were already letting go of your tears…"_

"That's what I thought too," Gentaro replied, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "What's making me still constrained to this damned world? What am I missing? Why am I...still crying?"

"_You severed ties with your grandfather, if I recall. However, isn't there someone you're forgetting? Someone so close to you that you consider her family?"_

Gentaro's eyes widened as he remembered a memory from his youth. In it, he was eight years old, and a little girl was running toward him, giving him a homemade ticket in the shape of a rocket. More tears fell down his face as he hands began to tremble.

"Yuki Jojima," he hissed. "That _bitch._"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Gentaro hastily teleported to what was once his bedroom through an open window. He looked around, his vision not impaired by the darkness. From the look of things, his grandfather hadn't ventured into the room since Gentaro died. That was a very good thing.

"Now," Gentaro said to himself, his eyes glowing yellow. "Where is it?"

His eyes turned to his desk and a selection of pictures underneath the desk lamp. Without even taking a good glance at who was being photographed, he knocked them onto the floor with a clatter before finding the items he was looking for: a small wooden jewelry box and a leather-bound notebook. Peeking inside the jewelry box was the ticket in question. The ticket was brightly colored, with dashed lines to indicate where to rip, and decorated with glitter and hearts. Even after all these years, it looked ready and willing for Gentaro to take it to blast off into space.

Gentaro picked it up and another memory came into his head. It was his death, and the voice of his best friend screaming "STOP!" to no avail. His hands trembled as he looked at the ticket.

"I hate you…" he hissed, feeling the tears swelling in his eyes. "I hate you, Jojima…"

Without hesitation, Gentaro ripped the ticket into shreds, tossing the torn pieces aside as if it was confetti. He kept quiet, waiting to see if his grandfather heard of his own grandson's intrusion. When he heard nothing, he was about to leave.

"_Wait," _said Ophiuchus, halting his Serpent-bearer. _"That book on the desk. We might need it for some information later on."_

Gentaro turned to the leather-bound book and picked it up. He flipped it toward the first page and began to read what it said.

_September 4__th__, 2011_

_Today I begin my first day at Amanogawa High. It all started when I encountered a male student who tossed a love letter into the water. I ran up to him and exclaim __how if someone gave you a letter that they had to respect the writer's wishes and __read it. Then, I began to—_

Gentaro had half a mind to rip the page in half, but hesitated. Master was right. His petty feelings of anger and grief could be put aside for what his master wanted. Once Ophiuchus found what he was looking for, then Gentaro could burn it in a bonfire and see the pages burn at 451 degrees Fahrenheit.

He pocketed the journal inside of his jacket. Then, he crossed his arms, raising his hands so that they covered his eyes.

"Aquila," he whispered.

With barely a sound, Gentaro transformed into a black eagle and flew off into the night.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Wake up, Apep! Wake up~! Rise and shine~!"

Kengo groaned as he turned to see Jiro sitting at his bedside. Next to Jiro were a collapsible table and a tray for his breakfast.

"Why are you in my bedroom?" Kengo muttered. "Has someone committed suicide?"

"I made you breakfast!" Jiro laughed, placing a bowl and some chopsticks into Kengo's hands. "Come on, eat up!"

Kengo looked at the bowl in his hands. It was rice mixed with a raw egg yolk and soy sauce and topped with a slice of fish. He took a glance at Jiro before beginning to eat.

"You need to be nice and strong for today!" said Jiro. "You looked so peaceful and vulnerable in bed, so I decied to keep an eye on you and make breakfast! Be thankful for what I've done!"

"So you're saying that you stayed up all night while I was in bed and then make breakfast while I'm capable of feeding myself?" asked Kengo, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not a baby, you know."

"But you're so sweet, innocent and helpless without me," Jiro whined, running his hands through Kengo's hair. "I need to make sure you're safe..."

"And you're doing a good job," Kengo smirked, replying with a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you."

Jiro laughed and wrapped his arms around Kengo's neck, whispering, "I love you so much, Apep...I can't live on without you..."

Their moment of bonding was interrupted when Gentaro opened the door, the journal in his hands. Jiro quickly knelt toward his master's side.

"How is our Serpent-bearer doing this morning?" he asked. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"If by 'sleep' you mean 'me not crying a lot', then yes, I'm fine," Gentaro answered, closing the journal. "Are all prepared for today?"

"I was just giving Apep his breakfast before you came," Jiro stood up and showed the tray of food on the table. "You need to eat something, too. Who knows how much energy you're going to be using throughout the day."

"I'll be fine, Serpent of Obsidian Knives. The only thing I need to keep me going is the looks on my _friends' _faces when I crush them one by one." Gentaro snarled before turning to Apep. "Do you remember the plan?"

"It's all up here, Serpent-bearer," Kengo replied, lightly tapping his head with a finger. "Toriizaki will be used as bait while you work your magic with Principal Hayami. As long as you're in a relatively close distance with him, the more and more he'll succumb to the venom. Then, his power will be ours."

"That son of a bitch will pay for creating that damned sheep," Jiro snarled. "If he didn't make Yamada the Aries Zodiarts, all of this wouldn't have happened."

"This is no time to get angry on who's fault this was," said Gentaro. "Apep, Serpent of Obsidian Knives, finish breakfast then head out. I'll see you in a few hours."

"As you wish," both Kengo and Jiro replied simultaneously.

Gentaro nodded his head as he walked off, muttering the word, "Pictor" as he left.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Gentaro was in the streets of Kyoto, traversing in his disguise. He ran his hands through his light auburn hair as he passed by a food truck. The only thought in his mind was what he read in his journal, resisting the urge to tear each and every page into shreds. Hearing his old self so happy of what he experienced made him feel sick inside.

"Oy! Haruto! Over here!"

_Haruto?_ Gentaro thought to himself, turning to the obnoxiously pink donut food truck he passed by. The two workers were preparing some freshly made donuts that made his mouth water. Even with the ramen he had last night, it wasn't enough to sustain his body for much longer than a day. Plus, with the fighting and everything he was going to be going through for the next two days, it would be a good idea to stock up on some emergency rations. With a slight shrug, he went toward the counter and gave him his best smile. He glanced at himself at the display case of donuts—with that smile, he reminded himself of his old self.

"I assume you're here for your usual, correct?" asked the Donut Shop Manager, dressed in his rainbow colored top and pink apron.

"Y-yes," Gentaro replied, giving the Manager a small smile. "Have to start off the day with something sweet."

"It's too bad you don't want to try some of my other donuts though. Why you always want the plain sugar ones is beyond me."

_Maybe because this Haruto is just a plain, ordinary guy with no actual facets of personality to speak of?_ Gentaro thought to himself, trying to imagine the person the manager supposedly mistook him as. Instead, he spoke, "Today is different though. I want to try some of your new donuts."

"Really?" said the Donut Shop Manager. "Coming right up!"

As Gentaro saw the manager and his assistant prepar a large box of donuts, he saw Ophiuchus in the reflective glass of the display case.

"_I never knew you were still that generous soul you were in the past," _said the serpent.

"It's not for them, Master," Gentaro replied. "I just don't know how long I'm going to last without enough rations. The Fourze Driver uses so much Cosmic Energy and I don't have enough time to sit back and charge myself with more. These donuts will be my only source of food for the entire day. Hopefully it'll last until tomorrow evening."

"Here you go!" cried the Donut Shop Manager, handing Gentaro a pink box filled with a baker's dozen of donuts. "Free of charge!"

"Thank you," Gentaro replied, opening the box. Seeing the sugar-glazed rings made his stomach growl. He took one into his mouth and bit deep. "Mmm...delicious!"

"You're too kind," the Shop Manager chuckled as he watched Gentaro walk off. "Have a good day!"

"Excuse me, Manager-san?"

The Donut Shop Manager turned and saw Haruto walking toward the truck. He blinked and looked back, seeing Gentaro vanishing into thin air before seeing Haruto at the counter.

"Haruto," asked the Shop Manager. "How are you here? What happened?"

"I was helping Koyomi out with something," Haruto answered. "Why do you ask?"

"...It's nothing," said the Shop Manager with a wave of his hand. His eyes took a glance at the spot where Gentaro walked off. "It was nothing at all."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"I have to say," said Gentaro, going through his fourth donut. "These donuts are quite good."

"_I didn't know you had such a healthy appetite, Serpent-bearer," _Ophiuchus laughed. _"Then again, when you go through Life-after-Death, you pretty much have no choice."_

"Excuse me," said a quiet voice. "Do you have the time to decide your fortune?"

Gentaro snarled, finding himself interrupted once more. Getting food was one thing, but he needed to get to the rendezvous point as soon as he could. He took a glance at the fortune teller, seeing her grey cloak and gold jingling bracelets. There was something so...familiar about her.

"Who are you?" he asked, approaching the fortune teller and her table.

"I am the famous Madame Pollux," the hooded figure replied. "I am here to decide your fate."

"My fate was decided a long time ago, thank you very much."

"Then will you decide for someone else?" Madame Pollux lifted her gaze toward Gentaro's. For a slight moment, Gentaro thought those eyes were familiar, but then he brushed the thought aside as Madame Pollux continued. "All fortunes will be read for someone in the end, and their happiness depends on someone else's anger and sorrow. Don't you agree?"

"I guess," Gentaro answered. He saw Madame Pollux shuffle her tarot deck and let out a sigh. "All right, I'll play your game. What do you want from me?"

"Just draw one card so I can see what you will be witnessing," Madame Pollux fanned out her cards in front of Gentaro. "Do not worry, this deck is not rigged. All cards you see in front of you have an equal opportunity to become the one that decides your fate."

"_This fortuneteller is sending off a familiar aura..." _said Ophiuchus. _"Play along for now."_

Gentaro nodded his head as he waved a hand over the deck. He spotted one near the far right and pulled it out. It was upward, revealing three women raising a goblet in their hands as a toast.

"What's this?" asked Madame Pollux, taking the card into her hands. "An upward Three of Cups? It calls for celebration of being successful and being full of happiness. Rejoice in this day, young one. You have lots coming toward you."

"Thank you," said Gentaro, bowing toward the fortuneteller. "I appreciate your kind words, madame. Now if you excuse me, I must head off."

"Wait just a moment," said Madame Pollux, placing a hand over her Gentaro's wrist. The two stared into each other's eyes, trying to find out the secrets they kept within one another. After a few seconds, Madame Pollux released her grip and nodded her head. "Go and have a wondrous day. Do what you need to do."

"I shall," Gentaro replied, pulling out a donut from the pink box in his hands. He placed it on top of Madame Pollux's tarot cards and said, "For you. May you have many blessings this fine day."

Madame Pollux nodded her head as Gentaro walked off. Once they were alone, Ophiuchus spoke.

"_I knew it." _Ophiuchus hissed, turning his gaze back at Madame Pollux. _"Just give her a small token of affection and she'll give you some very powerful benefits."_

"Who was that?" asked Gentaro. "Was she an old friend of yours?"

"_The fortuneteller? No. The serpent inside her. She's my older sister, Divine Fortuneteller Renenutet."_

"Your sister? Why am I hearing about this now?"

"_Most Serpents don't interfere in the plans of other Serpents and their serpent-bearers. They all have their own agendas that they stick to, so if one Serpent grants favor to another, it means that there's trouble brewing."_

"Is that why you told me to give that food as offering?"

"_Yes. This means that we respect Renenutet's wishes, and she will soon guide us in the near future. Until then, let us prepare for Kyoto. We don't want to keep our audience waiting, do we?"_

Gentaro smirked as he continued to walk across the city, preparing for the day ahead of him.

* * *

**Next time: Gentaro meets up with JK, and the feeling is anything but mutual. Gentaro showed no remorse when he took his friends' memories away, but does he show a sliver of remorse just as he was about to kill one of his friends?**

**To be continued in, Tears-9 "Firestarter"**


	9. Firestarter

**Tears to Shed**

Note: Takes place during X Tag Team of "Horseshoes and Hand-grenades

**IX: 6-9-18-5-19-20-1-18-20-5-18**

"_Just as a candle can burn without fire, men cannot live without spiritual life."_

_-Buddha_

Gentaro pulled the hood of his jacket over his head, masking his identity from the tourists in Kyoto. He looked just like any other teenager who wanted to be left alone while walking in a giant city. No one would bother him—he'd be hidden in plain sight.

"Excuse me mister," said a giant bipedal green dragon, handing Gentaro a purple balloon. "Want one?"

Gentaro shifted his gaze toward five mascots: a penguin, a green dragon, an owl, an elephant and a dog. Each of them held balloons of different colors in their hands—blue, purple, white, gold and red—ready to be taken by any kind and generous patron that happened to pass by. Gentaro hesitated—something wasn't right if there were _five_ mascots staring at him.

Deciding to play it cool, Gentaro picked up the purple balloon and said, "Thank you. Have a nice day."

"Bye bye!" said the green dragon mascot, jumping up and down. "See you later!"

Gentaro waved a goodbye as he walked off, balloon in hand. When he could no longer be seen, he tied the balloon to the nearest stone lantern and muttered, "Sagitta."

A multitude of arrows rained from the heavens, popping the balloon into fragments of rubber. Gentaro narrowed his eyes as he knew what was going on. He was being followed.

"_Of course you're being followed," _Ophiuchus chuckled. _"You just attract all sorts of attention, don't you?"_

"The one day I _don't_ want it and the world just hates me, doesn't it?" Gentaro replied, eating his sixth donut. "This will be fun, let me tell you."

Ophiuchus just laughed as Gentaro continued to meander across Kyoto, not caring for anyone or anything that just happened to pass him by. Kengo and Jiro were already on standby, waiting to meet up with him to prepare the next phase of action in regards to one Misa Torizaki, and the other serpent, Neroda as she was called, was going to be active sometime later. Until then, he had all the time in the world to do whatever he pleased.

"Tell me, Master," said Gentaro. "Should I be in the look-out for other Serpents like Renenutet?"

"_Depends if they want to stick their noses into this business," _Ophiuchus replied. _"Like I said, the only time a Serpent interferes with another Serpent's busine__ss is if it benefits them in some particular way."_

"...Will our business benefit them?"

"_Minus my big sister just wanting to see things play out, none of my brethren are truly interested in my cause. We are fine the way it is."_

"Good. The less interference, the better."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Gentaro stood underneath the shade of an old tree as he saw Kengo and Jiro approach him, Misa Torizaki in tow. Having finished the last of his donuts—waiting made him hungry—he incinerated the donut box in a small blaze of fire as he saw both Kengo and Jiro bow to him.

"Have we kept you waiting, Serpent-bearer?" asked Kengo.

"No, I've been roaming around and seeing the sights," Gentaro replied. "You both know what to do, correct?"

"Of course!" Jiro answered. "Who the hell do you think we are? Idiots?"

"I'm just checking." Gentaro turned to Misa, smiling at how she would be an important part of the plan. "And our beloved White Swan?"

"I've never heard her be this quiet before," said Kengo. "She's more like a mouse than a swan though."

"That is to be expected—she just honks out words that make people follow her, but when the chips are down she has nothing to say." Jiro cackled as he placed a blade near Misa's throat. "Oh, what's wrong, Princess? Cat got your tongue?"

"Enough with the threats, save it for when we have to really kill her," said Gentaro, looking around. "I think someone's following us."

"We'll take care of her, Serpent-bearer," said Kengo. "What shall we do after that?"

"Trail after Principal Hayami and see to it that everything is in place with him. If you have to kill any of my former _friends_, do so. Leave no survivors. I'll see to it that he becomes one of us by tonight."

"As you command."

The two walked off as Gentaro stared off at the distance. He _knew_ someone was stalking them.

"Master," he hissed. "What shall we do with the stalkers?"

"_Let them think that neither Apep nor the Serpent of the Obsidian Knives are oblivious to their existence. When we have a chance, kill the information broker."_

"JK? Why?"

"_His connections to spread information throughout the people stand__ing in the way of our goal will cripple us. If we nip this little problem at the bud, then we shall be one step closer to destiny. Besides," _Ophiuchus emerged from the shadows, his ruby eyes shining in the darkness. _"He wanted you to die first. Or do you n__ot recall the time he snatched the Elec Switch from you for his own purposes? He deserved to be killed by the Monoceros Zodiarts for his __betrayal__ and cowardice. Killing him now would be karma getting its due, wouldn't you think?_

Gentaro slowly nodded his head, seeing his master's eyes penetrating deep into his soul. He felt his body relax at the deep red glow washing over his body. He never got tired of that feeling. It made him feel as if nothing could hurt him.

_Just relax, Serpent-bearer. _Said Ophiuchus. _We have lots of work to do. _

"Yes, master," Gentaro replied, nodding his head. "I shall personally take care of JK while you start harvesting as much Cosmic Energy for your human form. Then, we can begin to assimilate Principal Hayami into our ranks. I wonder what his serpent name shall be?"

_I'll keep it a surprise. _Ophiuchus laughed. _Good luck on your quest, Serpent-bearer. I expect big things from you._

Gentaro nodded his head as he saw Ophiuchus vanish. Then he walked off, placing a hand over his unbeating heart as he imagined how he would enact his first kill.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Any last words?" asked Gun Den-O, placing a Liner Pass near his belt.

Gentaro snarled, feeling himself squashed by six other bodies on top of him. He didn't know how much of a threat JK actually was now that he could become a Kamen Rider. This was _not_ how he expected his first kill to go.

Still, whether if he was a Kamen Rider or not, JK was going down.

The Serpent-bearer bowed his head and whispered, "Hercules."

He felt energy flow through his arms and legs. He slowly started to stand, feeling the dogpile on top of him trembling. With a loud roar, the dancers Gun Den-O summoned were thrown about as a red aura lined his body. He saw the purple Kamen Rider step back, bringing out his gun as a warning. Gentaro just smiled—he _knew_ that JK wouldn't kill him.

"Me and my big mouth," Gun Den-O muttered under his breath.

"Indeed," Gentaro replied. He approached his prey and added, "Oh, and one more thing."

"W-what's that?"

"Did I mention all of those kickboxing lessons I took from Haruka-sensei?"

Gentaro clopped his feet like a horse before bringing a leg to kick Gun Den-O across the head. The Kamen Rider fell onto the ground, unable to react to the swift blow that made him drop to his knees. Seeing his prey vulnerable, Gentaro whispered, "Circinus."

Two powerful blades mounted on his wrists, each blade decorated with the designs of a king snake and coral snake respectively. Nudging Gun Den-O onto his back with a foot, Gentaro placed a blade on his neck.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Gun Den-O gasped.

"How ever did you find out?" Gentaro asked with faux surprise. "No, I'm not going kill the being inside JK. And JK, if you're listening to me, hear this: 'Keep your friends close and your past even closer.'"

"Wait, what do you mean by-"

"King snake, OBLITERATE!"

The eyes of the king snake began to glow as an orb of fire flew from the blade on Gentaro's right wrist. With a scream, Gun Den-O was covered in a large cloud of smoke. When it died down, all that was left were Ryutaros and JK. Gentaro grinned as he lifted JK onto his feet, hands close to strangling his ex-friend's neck.

"W-why?" JK choked out. "Why did you betray us? We're your friends...aren't we?"

"Friends?" Gentaro laughed as he tightened his grip. "When did I ever consider you my friend, JK? I despise being in contact with cowards and slime-balls like you. I think the world will be better off without you." He lifted JK higher into the air, the blade on his left wrist beginning to glow. This was it. He would draw first blood and leave no survivors.

"Don't kill me, Gentaro!" JK pleaded. "Please...Don't do this!"

"It's too late for that, isn't it? Coral Snake: Eng-"

**Axe/Wing Form**

Gentaro was knocked back by two axes aimed toward him. He dropped JK onto the ground and deflected them with his wrist-mounted blades. He let out a low hiss as he saw two new Kamen Riders on the scene, preparing to attack as the axes returned to their respective owners.

"Back off," he said. "JK's my first kill!"

"Get going!" said the yellow Kamen Rider to JK. "We'll hold him off for you."

"But..." JK turned to the Kamen Riders and then to Gentaro. "Are you sure?"

"Just go!" said the white Kamen Rider. "We need to regoup now!"

Gentaro snarled as he saw Ryutaros transform into an orb of light and how the Imagin absorbed himself into JK. Gentaro then saw the gossip broker run off, tail between his legs. The Serpent-bearer was so close to killing him! Why did he have to hesitate at the last minute? His eyes began to glow black as he felt his anger pouring through his body, wishing to destroy the warriors of justice and to kill them where they stood.

"Let's do this man-to-man." Gentaro hissed.

* * *

**Next chapter: Gentaro finds himself inbetween life and death once more. What was it like to revisit the scene where he was resurrected?**

**To be continued in, "Betwixt"**


	10. Betwixt

**Tears to Shed**

**X: 2-5-20-23-9-24-20**

"_Between two evils, I always picked the one I never tried before."_

_-Mae West_

Gentaro didn't know what was worse: it was either fighting two Kamer Riders all by his lonesome self, or the fact that they wouldn't _s__tay down_.

No matter what he tried with the blades mounted on his wrists, the Kamen Riders of Axe Den-O and Wing Den-O just wouldn't give up. Clearly, on the defensive side, these two definitely outmatched JK and his Gun Den-O form, and Gentaro knew that it was only a matter of time before he would be on the receiving end of a loss. Despite eating so much to ensure that his body would not decompose, it didn't mean anything if he got his ass kicked in his first real battle after being resurrected.

"Gentaro," said Axe Den-O. "Why are you fighting us? You are a Kamen Rider just like us! You are a defender of justice!"

"I _was_," Gentaro snarled. "However, there's been a chance of plans. I am the Serpent-bearer, and I am only loyal to my master. You cannot change my mind!"

"You're in there, Gentaro!" said Wing Den-O. "The person who wants to befriend Amanogawa High rests inside you! He knows that being under Ophiuchus's will is wrong!"

"No, _you_ are in the wrong, Norio Eguchi!" Gentaro exclaimed. "That man was nothing more than a fool than to trust that pathetic club to save his ass! You should know that feeling! Where were your so-called _friends_ when they made you Cygnus? Where was Misa Torizaki when she dropped to her knees like she was a high priestess? Can you answer that, Norio? How can you say things like that when you were in the wrong? They left you to become a shell of your former self, just like how my _friends,_" The word was said with biterness. "Did the same with me. So stop comparing yourself to me because you are NOTHING!"

The anger building up inside Gentaro caused his body to mutate. His body was covered in black and red scales, and a pair of demoinc wings unfurled from his back.

"We must do something!" said Wing Den-O. "He'll be too strong for us if we don't act now!"

"I'll take care of this!" Axe Den-O pushed his partner out of the way, scanning a Liner Pass over his belt. The pass was charged with yellow electricity.

"You must be dealt with," said Kintaros. "Gentaro Kisaragi, you must let us pass!"

**Full Charge**

Tossing the Liner Pass away, Axe Den-O charged toward Gentaro. Gentaro replied with the same, preparing to say the magic words that would let him extend his blade deep into the gold Kamen Rider's heart. However, Gentaro did not expect Kintaros to push his hands to the side before the mighty Axe Den-O jumped into the air, bringing the axe down and nearly cleaving Gentaro in half. An explosion covered him as Axe Den-O walked away.

"Dynamic Chop," were the last words Gentaro heard before everything faded into darkness.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

When Gentaro opened his eyes, he found himself in total darkness. He frowned—this wouldn't have been the first time that happened.

"Son of a bitch," he cursed. "When I get my hands on those Kamen Riders, they'll rue the day that they messed with me." He narrowed his eyes. "Why am I here in the first place?"

"Gentaro? Gentaro, is that you?"

Gentaro turned around as two figures emerged from a beam of light. When the light dimmed down, he stepped back. Standing in front of him was his parents.

"Mom...dad..." he whispered. "How are you here? Why are you here?"

"We came to see you," said Gentaro's mother. She smiled and approached her son, wrapping him in warm hug. "We've missed you so much."

"Mom..." Gentaro slowly wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. He hadn't done this in such a long time. The last time he did this was when she and his father picked him up from a friend's house. That was just half an hour away from the car accident that took them away forever. "You feel so cold..."

"That's what happens when you're dead..." Gentaro's mother placed a kiss on her son's forehead. "You're such a big boy now...and I bet you made lots of friends, didn't you?"

"Friends..." That word sounded so familiar when spoken by his mother. When spoken by himself or by Ophiuchus, it was filled with malice and hate. When Gentaro heard it from his mother, it sounded so...sweet and warm. It sounded like someone showered him with love.

"I did..." Gentaro answered. "But..." He frowned. "They left me in the end. They left me to die. Dad..." Gentaro released himself from the hug and saw his father standing before him. "Didn't you say that if I made lots of friends, they'd save me when I fell? Where are they now?"

"They did their best," said his father. "How were they supposed to know about your friend's betrayal?"

"They could've at least done something instead of standing there like complete idiots!" Gentaro snarled. "No...the Kamen Rider Club is my enemy! They need to DIE!"

"Please Gentaro," cried his mother. "Get rid of this anger in your heart! It is killing you! Please..." she hugged him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Let your soul be at ease and come with us. Let us be a family once more..."

"No..." Gentaro stepped back. "No! I can't! I...I..." He dropped to his knees and felt tears falling down his face. "I don't know what to do..."

"_Perhaps I can answer that..."_ said a dark, sibilant voice. Gentaro turned as he saw the serpentine form of Ophiuchus emerge from the darkness, his red eyes staring deep into his soul. _"My dear Serpent-bearer, are these people causing so much trouble?"_

"You!" said Gentaro's father, pointing at the dark serpent. "It can't be! What have you done to my son?!"

"_Something that you wished for me as you died..." _Ophiuchus chuckled. _"Wasn't it you who called for my name just as you collided with that drunken 'son of a bitch' as you called it? You wished for your son's protection from the icy grips of death, and I came. I can't say the same for you..."  
_

"Master," said Gentaro. "What is going on? What am I?"

"_You're very special, Serpent-bearer. Right now, that's all you need to know. I've come to bring you back to the land of the living. We still have much to accomplish in such a short amount of time."_

"Gentaro!" cried Gentaro's mother. "Don't listen to this vile serpent! He's deceiving you! He's..."

"No, mother," Gentaro interrupted. His eyes began to burn with a dark fire. "You were the ones who deceieved me. I believed in your words that friendship would save me, and what did that lead me? Here! My friends all abandoned me and were complete cowards! Ophiuchus saved me from eternal death and blessed me with the power to enact my _vengeance_ over my so-called 'friends'. I'm sorry, but my loyalty lies with my Master."

"No!" Gentaro's father grabbed onto his son's arm. His face was twisted in fury that Gentaro never saw before. "Listen to me, Gentaro Kisaragi! No son of mine is going to get involved with that creature of darkness! Do you hear me?"

SLAP!

The sound of Gentaro slapping his father across the face echoed in the darkness. The older man placed a hand on his cheek where his son slapped him, while Gentaro walked back toward Ophiuchus. He raised his hand into the air as the dark serpent opened his mouth to swallow him whole. Gentaro smiled as his parents looked on in horror.

"Goodbye forever," he stated. "Rest in peace, mother and father."

Ophiuchus swallowed his serpent-bearer whole, all with an evil glint in his red eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Gentaro slowly opened his eyes and placed a hand near his neck He felt his master's presence slip inside of him, filling him with energy that spread throughout his entire body.

"Thank you master," he whispered. "I knew that you would always be there for me."

"_Forever and ever..."_ Ophiuchus replied. _"Come, Serpent-bearer. I believe that both Apep and Serpent of Obsidian Knives have someone new for us to play with."_

Gentaro nodded his head and stood up. Muttering a spell under his breath, he spat out the head of a snake, ready for its purpose into resurrecting the dead. Feeling his master's presence deep within his own body, the Serpent-bearer knew what he was doing. He was on the right path, and no one, not even his own parents, could prevent him from enacting his vengeance toward those who deserved it.

After letting himself become engulfed in sorrow the night before, Gentaro Kisaragi had no more tears to shed.

* * *

**And with that, Tears to Shed has finished. I had lots of fun writing these stories and I wish I could continue, but here, this is where everything comes to place. Gentaro is no longer Gentaro Kisaragi, and he will never return to the person he once was. All we can do now is watch as he makes his descent into the darkness.**

**But the story doesn't end here. In a few weeks, I shall be hosting my own version of Tears to Shed with the characters in Horseshoes and Hand-grenades. How are they recuperating after the events in Kyoto? For one day in their lives, we shall see what makes them who they are, and how they struggle in this oncoming war.**

**Coming Soon: "Lay to Rest"**


End file.
